


Taboo Contract

by DarkAlchemistNinja, RaijiMagiwind



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Bottom Sebastian, Character Death, Contractor/Servant, Demons, Dom/sub, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Smut, Stabbing, Top Grell, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Grell commits the ultimate taboo? Willingly giving up his glasses, a sign of resignation or rebelling, giving them to a demon to form a contract? Not just any demon either, but to Sebastian. </p><p>Contract established...the result? Grell survives a painful transformation to something that is any one entity. He is a hybrid. It was these rare and dangerous creatures which what gave rise to the sacred taboos set up by the Libraries. While the contractor can control them to an extent, if they are not kept sated and happy by their keeper, fulfilling their desires, the hybrid will rebel or break free of the contract and go on a rampage, likely killing anything in its path, with no remorse. With each ‘rebirth’, hybrid's are born they are stronger than the previous incarnations. The last Hybrid required the Demons and the Reapers to form a short alliance, much to their mutual hate and disgust, and at a great cost. This time the world may very well burn if Grell where to be let loose to go completely out of control. </p><p>Might Sebastian have taken on a contract that is more than he bargained for? How will Ciel take to this? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contract Established...

**Author's Note:**

> Another glorious bit of RP insanity turned to fanfic from me and my buddy DAN...has fun...:)

Grell was in a mood it seemed. A mood that would surely have him in serious trouble if he was caught by his superiors this time. But as it stood right now, he didn't care. He was tired of the boring humdrum his life had become. He was interested in only one thing right now, and that was blood, and lots of it. Of course he also seemed to want his favorite object of pining. Though why not wreak some havoc and draw out his favorite treasure. All while trying to avoid his superiors. He was currently crouched in an alley, covered in blood and enjoying the red splattered all around him. One might even think the Shinigami might have finally straight up snapped.

Ciel was sleeping, so Sebastian doused the lights and left. He often went out in the night to collect stray cats and play with them for a while. Tonight he found not a cat, but to his displeasure he found Grell... and in quite a state of insanity, at that. He took the form of a raven and perched on a light post at the end of the alley. The rustling of feathers noise around Grell was loud and his voice in his ear. "Have you finally gone mad, Grell?" He sounded amused.

Grell's gaze shot up and his eyes narrowed as an almost demonic smirk crossed his lips. "Mad? Oh I have always been off my rocker Sebby-chan... You didn't realize that a long time ago?" He rose from his position and stalked towards the light post a dangerous gleam in his eye. The sort of look where one might just think the Shinigami had in fact gone dark and possibly became a demon to his desires. He launched a small throwing blade at the raven on the light post. "But perhaps you can free me from this prison. I tire of this game as I am sure my colleague’s tire of having to chase me down and reprimand me for my bloodlust. I feel like I would be so much happier being able to let loose my love for carnage...."

The bird seemed to vanish as Sebastian laughed, the sound echoing all around Grell. "Ah but I offered that to you once upon a time and you denied me. What makes you think I'll help you now?" he teased, encasing the bloodied Shinigami in a vortex of feathers with a flash occasionally of Sebastian's true demon self-appearing in the corner of Grell's eye. "To be honest you should just off yourself... oh wait... that's how you got into your current situation, isn't it."

Grell's gaze seemed to draw into an almost murderous look as Sebastian seemed to toy with him a little. The comment particularly on offing himself seemed to strike a deep nerve though and Grell lashed out with an alarming burst of energy and power, even for him. He let the anger rise in him like a wave and lashed out, seeking to cut the demons pretty face, if only to prove a point if there was one. "Because when's the next time you could get your hands on a Reaper's soul...." His grin flashed dangerously as his sharp teeth glinted in the faint light of the lamppost. He knew damn well if he crossed that line, it would end him at least as a Shinigami. If the others ever caught him, he would likely be destroyed. Unless he freed his soul into something else. He knew this and knew the dangerous game it would be in running such a gambit.

The sudden rush of power and the strike narrowly missed him. "I see the kitty has bite still." came the response, his tone unfazed though less teasing. He almost sounded thoughtful. "Are you saying you're offering me your soul, little Red Reaper?" He said. "You know you'd be hunted down like a...” he paused, as if the very word were repulsive to say. “..dog by the other Shinigami." There was a noise and suddenly Grell found himself in a very dark place, illuminated by some light as Sebastian settled in front of him, the feathers forming to at least show his silhouette of the form Grell knew so well. "No demon has ever contracted a Reaper before.... I don't' know what will become of you. What exactly do you want, Grell. There must be more than just giving yourself to me."

Grell continued to glare in an almost violent and agitated state. "Trust me I would love to do much more then bite you my dear Sebby-chan..." His laughter was manic and almost sounded homicidal. "And yes, I am offering my soul..." His expression turned dangerously sour. "I'm already likely to be hunted like a dog anyways. I have crossed the line. I have gone back to my 'Ripper' days. They'll likely want to crucify me anyways, as I am too much trouble, too much paperwork. If I'm gonna go down, then I will go down with one hell of a show. I will go down by breaking the ultimate taboo among the Shinigami. Corruption... Hell I am already halfway there...." He drew forwards towards the silhouette. "At this point I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain, or die trying... and to be honest other than bathing in the crimson of blood, you're the only other thing I truly desire..."

Sebastian laughed, fluttering apart. "The Brat will have my head, but this sounds like too much fun to ignore." He purred softly, the voice echoing once more amongst the fluttering of wings. "But as for what form you'll take, I have no idea. I suppose to have a fighting chance of doing what you so desire, you'll at least need to be part demon... you're already drenched in blood and corrupted, so that shouldn't be too much of a stretch." Red eyes appeared all around Grell. "Crafty and agile, bumbling and elegant, drenched in blood and somehow managing to live more than one life at the same time... Wouldn't' it be interesting if you were to take on feline attributes? Though with this contract, I claim your soul... and if you die, it will be mine. Give them to me." he appeared fully and held out his hand. "Your glasses."

Grell watched as the other shifted around him and finally settled before him. Grell let his hand rise to touch the rim of his glasses, knowing the minute they left his face, he would be a deserter, a rogue. The higher ups would know right away that he had chosen to betray his duties and in turn he would turn his back on them and had likely given in to his own sort of madness. He let the glasses slip from his face and let the frames settle into Sebastian's hands. As soon as he did so, he felt almost unimaginable pain shoot through him as he severed himself from those he served before and offered himself over to Sebastian. He dropped his weapon which he had held in his other hand watched it shatter as he felt the energies engulf him. He would change into something more. If the change didn't kill him. It seemed the world would soon understand why Shinigami feared such a thought of one of them contracting to a demon.

Sebastian watched him fall and writhe. "Grell I accept your contract, should you live through the manifestation, you will have your heart's' desire... blood... and me as your master... and lover." He held up the frames of the glasses and snapped them in half, tossing one half towards Grell; the spot it hit would become the contract seal; the other half appeared on Sebastian's chest over his heart. He did not touch Grell as he writhed on the ground; knowing that he'd either die, or get over it in a short period of time. There was no real etiquette for a demon contracting a Shinigami... mainly because no Shinigami had never been stupid or cracked enough to do it... though Undertaker had been close.

Grell fell to his knees before he curled up into a ball and felt like he was on fire and being torn apart. He heard the cracking of the glasses barely against what felt like a constant roar in his ears. He felt something hit his upper left arm and felt as the item seemed to burn through and mark him. As the pain flared with the final wave, he seemed to jackknife and fell onto his back as his body arched off the ground. Everything seemed to go black for a moment as he screamed, the sound likely easily shattering the night and likely to draw attention, if the sudden blast of power hadn't attracted attention in itself. For a few moments Grell seemed to be still as a doll, though after a few more moments he rolled over and got shakily to his hands and knees. His hair retained its vibrant red tones though now had highlights of black and silvery white in it, and his eyes where now a stormy silver with a swirl of demonic tones to it. His gaze drew up to focus on Sebastian, as he launched himself towards the other and latched on with surprising speed. He was hungry and needed to feed, and at the moment his contractor would likely make the best choice as a first blood and of course, other things.


	2. Sealing the Deal...Awakening Darkness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to 'seal' the deal with a little blood and of course, smut...:3

Sebastian's hold on his shadows was shattered like glass as Grell jumped on him. He staggered back into the alley and leaned against the wall, his eyes blazing red as he knew he needed to show his new contract who was in control. He activated the seal and whispered softly. "It's rude to jump on people suddenly, particularly your Master." he peeled Grell off him and set him on his feet. "Now tell me what it is you want." his gaze softer now; the contract had given Grell what he'd longed for... Sebastian's actual care; hence the seal being formed over his heart. "What do you need, Grell." he reached out a hand and gently stroked down Grell's cheek. "Be proper and you'll get it."

Grell felt himself pulled away and a sharp pain across his arm. He whimpered at the pain, but quieted quickly. His thoughts also seemed to grow a little less fuzzy as his new self seemed to finish stabilizing and grew more aware of his surrounds beyond the base instincts. Grell moved in once again and nuzzled at Sebastian's chest. "Blood...and you.... the waking hunger... it hurts..."

Sebastian gazed at him sternly for a moment, then his gaze softened a bit more and he pulled him into an embrace. "Mn... does it?" he said softly. "Before I give you what you want... what you need... tell me what else you feel. What has my dear become?" he whispered into his ear, a sensation of wings enveloping the two of them, obliterating them from any curious gazes of humans stumbling past. "Before you may taste me... you must speak to me"

Grell let off a growl followed by a whine of pain as he found himself shoving away from Sebastian. He needed the other somewhat like a drug, yet his demon nature felt the need to cause massive carnage and destruction, to sate the hunger instead if the other refused to give it to him. He was a hybrid, and it was the reason this sort of thing was considered taboo and why so many sought to prevent it from happening. If Sebastian couldn't contain and control him, the world would finds itself awash in crimson and the reapers would have their hands full with souls to collect. Of course, even other demons would be hard pressed to act if he begun to take out other demons and destroy territorial claims. His gaze focused on Sebastian as his eyes glowed softly. The voice was Grell's yet not quite. It was more ethereal. "I am a hybrid demon-kin. My primary sustenance comes from the one who created me, through energy...through blood and lust. When I am denied and my hunger grows out of control...I shall raze villages to the ground and spare nothing that stands before me...if you lose control of me old one, I will devour you as well. I savor carnage and blood. I savor lust and desire. Keep me sated and perchance your precious one won't end up my snack during one of my rampages...." Grell's body seemed to sag slightly as he felt weak again, his body still adjusting to the changes. All he knew was right now he needed to sate the initial hunger of blood and lust and it was in his and Sebastian’s best motive to have Sebastian be his first meal, since if he went off and rampaged, it was likely London would become a cinder covered in blood. He also seemed to know instinctively this was the one chance to leverage control over him lest he did rampage later, the call of his master's blood and desires would drag him back.

Sebastian's usual calm demeanor was visibly shaken by Grell's tone and sudden change in demeanor. He recovered quickly however and figured that since he'd taken this gamble he'd better get control of it, and fast. He held out his arms to Grell. "Come let me take you to a place where we won't' be seen by feeble human eyes and their puerile brains." he whispered. "Let me take you to my nest and give you what you need. There was a rustling of feathers as they were surrounded and the world outside blurred and shifted. Then suddenly the noises of the city of London vanished. The fluttering stopped and they were in a nest of sorts, a nest of fabrics and all sorts of items to be comfortable. Sebastian stepped back, in his 'human' form; but shirtless, revealing the mark over his heart and he lay down in the nest, pulling Grell with him. "Come, take what you need. Sate yourself and be calmed," he said softly.

He staggered slowly into the others arms and let him take them elsewhere, his mind focusing on the others scent, the smell soothing him slightly. He buried his head in the others chest as he felt the world seem to melt away for moment before they were elsewhere and Grell could smell the other all around him. This seemed to please the demon side of him, as a sense of safety and security settled in around him. He was in a place awash in the others scent. It made his head buzz like an aphrodisiac. He just barely glanced around upon arrival before being pulled down next to Sebastian. As soon as the words left Sebastian's lips Grell settled himself in place, straddling the other, yanking and pulling off his coat and shirt letting them drop wherever they landed after he tossed them off to the side. He leaned down to lick at Sebastian's neck, before he sunk his new fangs in and savored the dark blood that flooded his mouth, purring at the taste. His new claws found purchase against Sebastian's chest, drawing long marks in the skin. Once he was sated with a taste of Sebastian's own life force and blood, he felt ready to continue by moving to the next part of his explorations and needs.

Sebastian lay back and let the other taste him, sating his hunger and arching into the scratches. He had a sense that Grell had turned into something that not even he could control... but he could manipulate him. His thoughts became clouded however when the former Shinigami started to explore him more and grind up a bit against him. He hadn't realized how much he would be affected when granting Grell's' wish... Grell wanted his heart, his love... and he'd gotten it. Sebastian's desire was beginning to rise, his heart fluttering a bit. "Mnh... Grell...” His voice was a tone he'd never heard himself use before. It was surprising.

Grell continued to explore the other and seemed to take great care in savoring every bit of his explorations. When he heard the other call his name, he purred in satisfaction at knowing he was drawing the others attentions. He continued to grind against the other and enjoyed teasing the demon slowly. Sebastian was right though, that he might never fully control Grell completely, that was the nature of his 'breed', but as long as Sebastian kept him sated and happy, he would consider letting the other use him as he saw fit within reason. As it stood, Sebastian now literally controlled an entity that could quite literally destroy the world and everything in it, including Sebastian's precious little Ciel.

He almost writhed under the teasing, letting out soft noises that, under any other circumstances, he would be mortified to hear himself sound like that... but this... dear god... His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip. What the hell had he done? And did he particularly care? Not at the moment... at the moment he was more intent on letting Grell make him scream... now that was a thought that would normally cause him to release a derisive snort, but now... no... He was a slave to Grell's desires... and at the same time, he knew he could manipulate Grell... after all, he technically owned his soul. His hands curled into claws and he half-kneaded some fabric near him, shredding it as he arched more into Grell's' teasing touches.

Grell enjoyed the sounds that came from the other beneath him and he smiled softly. "Keep me happy my beloved one and perhaps I will let you lend me to your young master if he has need of my services to dispel the garbage that poisons this world..." He then shifted so he could capture the other in a kiss before he moved down to make quick work of the pants so he could work the other into a frenzy of lust.

Sebastian was beyond answering him, his red-eyed gaze watching Grell hungrily as the hybrid went at his pants. In short order he was nude, not that he cared, and he reached out and gently caressed Grell's face, his face the picture of desire and want. "Mmn..." He was practically purring, which made one think if Sebastian really was a bird deep down, or if he was a cat. He was literal putty in Grell's hands for the time being, and while that would normally horrify him and it would certainly appall Ciel, he didn't mind. It seemed Grell had found the one way to win Sebastian's undying affection and distract him from Ciel... to contract him for his heart.

Grell continued his ministrations, his eyes fluttering at Sebastian’s touch. He then moved to disrobe the remains of his own clothes so he could be skin to skin with the one he would make his shortly. He let his hands caress the others thighs as he dipped down to lick the hard length before him. He hummed in approval.

He lay back and let Grell do as he pleased to him, a moan tearing from him unfiltered as he felt that heated tongue on his rod. His eyes closed of their own accord as he arched a bit, then opened again to gaze at Grell as he finished disrobing, for once liking the view. He purred softly and let his head fall back, a surprisingly submissive gesture coming from Sebastian; revealing one's throat to another expressed extreme trust and complete submission. "Ahn..." another soft noise escaped him.

Grell continued his teasing though as Sebastian tilted his head to show his trust and submission, Grell's eyes seemed to sparkle and he shifted for a moment to lick and nip at the exposed neck. He then went back to preparing the other, readying to fill the other and complete the claiming.

He shifted under him, surprising himself as he opened up to the redhead; He was completely submitting to him. He wanted more, needed to taste him, feel him. "Mnh... Grell..." the clever bastard was smarter than Sebastian had given him credit for. By asking for Sebastian's heart he'd guaranteed that the raven would be putty in his hands regardless of if he'd become a hybrid or not. Not even Ciel could make Sebastian submit in bed.

Grell continued to work Sebastian slowly, letting his finger trace the others entrance, the touch bringing a subtle spark between it and his fingers, feeling a slickness form. It was likely a form of Incubus trait it seemed Grell had acquired as part of his transformation. He let his finger delve into the hole, having retracted his claw like nails back just enough so as not to tear the other open. After all that wouldn't do to damage his prize.

His hands, more like claws were grasping at his nest, tearing fabric and rending feathers as his arms shifted to patterned feathers and back to humanlike arms. He arched up with a loud moan as he felt Grell press into him. It was something he didn't expect, honestly. Grell had always been so obsessed with being female... it was odd to realize he was about to take him as a man would. He opened his eyes, black slits of abyss with a red glow in the center, his body flickering between parts of his demonic self and his 'human' self as he began to lose control, lose focus... Grell was indeed intoxicating him.

Grell seemed satisfied that his touches were making the other come undone, and he took note of the shifting of his new mate and prize. The fact he was making the other come undone and lose himself seemed to fill him with pride. He shifted his focus to the others left nipple as he added more fingers to help prepare the other carefully. While he did find being a woman or dressing as one appealing, it's didn't mean he didn't still take great pride in being a male either. To be honest, he tended to shift between the two depending on his moods. "Watching you come undone for me makes me want you all the more. Soon I will claim you and our bond will be finalized...I shall accept you as my master, my keeper. Yet never forget, even a neglected animal will turn on its master if the master does not remain dutiful or let their resolve waver. You literally will hold in your hands a being capable of watching the very world burn to ash..."

Sebastian heard the words, resonated with them, but all the same he was unable to speak aside from his panting. He couldn't speak, could barely think, though he knew what Grell meant... He knew deeply the significance of this. He continued to let himself go, Hoping Grell would realize that were he to revert completely too demonic form, that meant complete trust and surrender. He would feed Grell's needs dutifully, As much as he disliked humanity, His own kind would turn on them if Grell were to spiral out of control and remove the demonic food source of humankind. And Ciel... He still cared deeply for the human... For whatever reason it was, he was unsure. Ciel was unique.... and now so was he. And Grell was quite likely a form of the antichrist, born out of a proxy 'Angel' falling in with 'Satan'. No demon really ever saw Satan... most of them believed he was a myth, some believed they all were a piece of him. Sebastian reeled his thoughts back into the moment and focused on Grell, adjusting to the new scent of his new soulmate... his new ward. His love.

Grell seemed to instinctively understand the thoughts that ran through Sebastian's mind right now as he watched the other slowly let go. To see the others true form slowly take hold meant the other had submitted to him completely, to trust him his secrets. He let himself get lost in the sensations he played across the others body, eventually wiggling his fingers into a spot that would make the other see stars. After a few more minutes of such teasing he let his fingers slip free, ready to replace it with his aching member. As he reached his climax, he would mark the other as his and claim the other as his love, his mate, his keeper.

He let out loud gasping moans as Grell teased that spot... though he had multiple in this form; but Grell would find those in time. Not even Ciel had seen him even halfway this transformed. As he settled completely in his demonic form he felt Grell remove the teasing, preparing, questing fingers and his eyes opened again to half-mast as he gazed down at Grell, ready for him to cement the bond. He let out a soft noise and managed to speak at last. "Take me, my creation." he whispered. "Seal the pact. Sate us." his eyes closed and he shifted to a more comfortable position for both of them, his head falling back to rest on a pillow like fold in some fabric, his arms welcoming, as well as the rest of his being inviting Grell to do what both of them desired and needed.

Grell seemed to take the words to heart as he pushed himself into Sebastian, sheathing himself in the tight heat with a growl of satisfaction. Once seated, he began to move, working the other as he did so, teasing and pumping the other carefully. He started slowly before picking up the pace, pounding harder and faster as he drew closer to his climax.

Sebastian let out a loud cry and ground into the intrusion. It wasn't his first, but at the same time it was... usually he was the one doing the penetrating. He hadn't been dominated in a very long time. His claws dug into his nest at first and then he reached up and grabbed Grell by the shoulders, nails digging into the skin of his newfound love, animalistic growls and moans tearing from him with each thrust Grell made, pants for breath that he didn't need but was so used to making. He yanked Grell down into a bruising kiss, feeling something click in place as he did so, almost a cementing of the bond as they continued to ravage each other; Sebastian with his claws, claiming Grell in his own way, and Grell as he thrust into him.

Grell seemed to welcome the pain of Sebastian's claws into his shoulders as he continued his almost relentless thrusts, driving his desires with each strike. As the other pulled him into a kiss, he returned it with a reverence as he felt the bond deepen more. He eventually broke the kiss, moving his lips towards the others neck, nibbling at it as he felt his climax building fast. After a few more powerful thrusts, he slammed in one last time as his bit down and felt blood fill his mouth as his climax washed over him and he filled the other with his seed as he drank the black blood like an elixir. As he did so, he felt the bond settle and the energy build, before releasing in wave of energy. Such as powerful rise or spike of energy of course, was sure to not go unnoticed. That much he knew.

He let out louder and louder noises, muffled at first by the kiss, but by the time Grell climaxed, triggering his own climax as well a scream finally tore out of him, filling the air and echoing for miles in the nothingness of the Ether, his body arching with the fire that shot through him at Grell's climax as the bond was finally cemented. He felt a bit of a transformation in himself at that. He slowly came down from it and lie there, panting and trembling. He couldn't find his voice, couldn't think, and could barely see. But dear fires of hell could he feel. He was intensely aware of Grell, even to the point of almost being able to read the others' thoughts.

As his climax faded, he pulled back from the others neck and in turn pulled out of the others body, letting his form slowly slip to nestle against the others still form. He too could sense the heightened awareness of Sebastian, feeling the other like feathers against the edge of his mind. "Mine... and woe to those who would try to take you from me. The only one who has any right to claim you beside me is your charge, as far controlling you." He felt the power in his body as he seemed to come alive, now that he had a taste of his mate and lover, and that the contract had been sealed. He let himself settle against Sebastian, getting the feeling the other wasn't quite ready to move quite yet. After all such was the overwhelming nature of who he had become as an entity.


	3. A Show of Madness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have some fun... torturing your former comrades can be fun... as can apparently shish-kebabing one...XD

Sebastian slowly came to his senses, his demonic form beginning to recede. His eyes closed. He absently reached out and wrapped an arm around Grell, holding him close. "The Libraries are in chaos trying to find you." said Sebastian, able to feel it even as he lay there. "As long as we remain in the Ether, they cannot find us. However they can locate Ciel. We cannot idle here long. The thought has not quite occurred to them yet to go to the Phantomhive Estate. All they know is that there has been a power surge and you have betrayed them."

He nuzzled into the embrace as the other spoke. "I figured as much. They will be in a state of panic. Not just at my betrayal, but because of what I have become. They know what my awakening brings." He knew eventually they would turn on Ciel and come after the young Lord, if only because they would be looking for Sebastian. He would have to make sure the young male was protected from the wrath they could unleash. "Nay sadly we cannot idle, as you said, they will soon likely go after the young Lord Phantomhive and others of the manor. Likely seeking you, since they know of my obsession with you. They may try to harm the young Lord, in order to get to you."

Sebastian smirked. "The Spider is currently the only one who cares." he said quietly. "The other demons generally won't care unless I lose control of you. It’s not their business. They will see our bond is consummated, and that will send them running. There is no chance of you transferring your allegiance now. They would rather continue consuming human souls than bother with us unless we give them a reason." he smirked. "However the Shinigami only know you have forsaken them... they do not yet know we have completed the deal. Your power is increasing, but even at where it is now they do not stand a chance against you. And with me beside you, even less. If I must I will send Ciel to a place he cannot be harmed; however he cannot remain there forever, but he must be protected at all costs."

Grell glanced towards Sebastian with a smirk. "Perhaps for now, but they will eventually realize in time if they are not careful, I could effectively starve them all to death. They will want to be friendly or try, in order to protect their own interests and seek favors." He drew towards the other, settling close to eh others side. "Shall we go and defend your young Lord's honor my lovely? Sadly I can say without a doubt my former coworkers can actually be almost as demonic as the demons when they are pushed against the wall in a sense."

Sebastian raised his hand. A portal appeared and he stepped through it, drawing Grell in after him. They were in the parlor of the mansion, on the other side of the huge estate building than the wing where Ciel was hopefully sleeping peacefully. He glanced at the clock. It was only one am. There was plenty of time for hell to break loose before Ciel had a chance to wake naturally. Sebastian looked around and seemed to calm, sensing they had made it before any Shinigami did. "Well if they're going to kiss your ass they need to kiss mine as well," he said with a small smile. After all, If Sebastian got pissed enough, he could outright order Grell to commit mass genocide.

He followed Sebastian through the portal and into the Phantomhive manor. He smirked and gave a soft chuckle at the remark. "That idea seems to amuse me greatly for some reason." As odd as it seemed, being connected to Sebastian, seemed to also mean he could also sense the young Phantomhive Lord as well. He could sense the younger male sleeping peacefully for the time being, though had a sense of concern. "It may be wise to alert the other servants of the manor as to what could happen if they attack. While I do not recommend them on the front lines, that will be our job, I cannot say they won't try something bold to try and get past us. It may be wise to employ them to assist in keeping watch over the young Lord till he can be moved safely to somewhere he can be protected."

Meanwhile it was chaos at the Library as the Shinigami ran about gathering information and trying to determine a course of action. After all, it wasn't hard to miss the sudden spike of power and feel of losing one of their own, one whom had betrayed them, not only by resigning it seemed, but by committing the ultimate taboo of contracting to a demon. They knew what this meant, and they knew they had to act fast.

Sebastian eyed Grell. "You honestly think that any of the servants besides possibly that obnoxious dog would be of any use in a crisis?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "They're all asleep." he shook his head. "No... We need, if anyone, the spider." He hated admitting needing Claude, but he was the only other demon Sebastian even remotely trusted, even if it was only as much trust as a single filament of the bastard's web.

Ronald was standing in William's office. "Quit pacing." he said quietly. "You know damn well we have to move. We can't sit here twiddling our thumbs till they actually do something. The book hasn't been pinging so at least we know there's not a body count yet. We can't send out any of the others. We need our elites. Including you. And we have to move. Now."

"Perhaps not, but I also know that the servants here are not of the normal sort, at least not all to normal, as far as humans go. They may not quite be able to fight, but I am sure they would be creative in coming up with things to stall the Shinigami. While they would do anything to try and get to the young Phantomhive, even they will not kill humans who are not due for death. Death doesn't like people messing with that sort of thing. It one thing to kinda go on a mass spree if you're going after souls who are technically scheduled to die, frowned on a bit if you just start killing innocents." At the mention of Claude he sneered. "If we must use his help, we will, but I rather not if we can avoid to. I would much rather prefer to tear out his voice box..."

Several other elite members gathered as Ronald’s seemed to try and push William to head out. They all had felt the spike of power, and it had been a shock, but it would be the realization of whom had turned their back on them that would truly probably break some of them.

In another place, another sat nibbling on skeleton shaped cookies while drinking a cup of tea. He chuckled with amused expression as he stared at a jar that held a floating liver. 'My...my Grell...what have you done? Thrown the Library into such a tizzy... I do hope it was worth the price...'

Sebastian considered this for a moment. "Do they consider Ciel any less human for having me as a protector?" he asked. But he saw the point. He pulled out a whistle and blew on it. In short order Pluto had raced into the room. Sebastian held a cookie in his hand. "Pluto. I need you to QUIETLY go get the others. I need them in here as soon as possible." he ordered. "I know you like listening to Ciel more than me, but we must NOT wake up the young Earl. Am I understood?" the urgency in his tone and the aura coming off Grell made him whine and nod, and he slunk off nibbling the cookie to go fetch the others.

Ronald shook his head. "William!" he said, getting up and grabbing the elder Shinigami by the jacket. "Snap out of it!" He shook him gently, trying to get his attention. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Grell watched as he called Pluto and issued him to wake the house, but not Ciel, watching as the demon dog slunk off to inform the others. He glanced to Sebastian. "In relation to Ciel, anything is possible by their judgement."

William felt the other shake him and he glanced to Ronald with a stoic look. The others were not quite aware yet as to who specifically betrayed them, at least not yet. They knew one of their own had turned traitor, just not who. He sighed heavily as he gave Ronald a heavy stare. "It's Grell. Grell has gone rogue. More than rogue or resigning, he up and committed the taboo, contracting to a demon. We have a newborn Hybrid on our hands..."

Sebastian sighed. "Alright then." he said calmly, waiting for the inevitable crash or bang that would signal the more bumbling of the help's arrival. He was watching Grell keenly, almost openly admiring him. He gently put a hand on Grell's arm and purred softly, pulling him close for a kiss. Ugh the contract for his heart had made him ridiculously silly and sentimental.

Ronald froze, letting go of William instantly as he found the floor rushing up to greet him as he sat down hard; luckily there was a chair nearby. He managed to find it. He had no words, just profound sorrow. "Well that's it then." he finally said as he recovered. "No way around it. Let’s hunt him down." His voice was suddenly emotionless.

Grell let the other pull him into a kiss, returning the affection, much to the amusement of a handful of surprised stares and shocked gasps from the other servants. Meanwhile it seemed Pluto had chosen to give Grell a wary sniff and a bump of curiosity.

He watched as the color seemed to drain from the others face, as he slumped to a nearby chair. He knew the other looked up to Grell heavily and of likely most of the team, Ronald would be the one hit the hardest, having probably been the closest to the other. "That is the plan, but I fear we must tread carefully, not only since we don't know if he has completed the bonding yet. If not, we may get lucky and be able to bind and kill him easy. If he has, then things are going to be much more dangerous. But it's not the bonding itself that has me worried, it's whom he sought a contract with. If he contracted with one of the higher level demons we are looking at serious trouble. As we all know Grell had an obsession with a certain demon Butler, I am sure you full well know that if it was him he contracted with...then we have a serious fight on our hands. Not to mention we cannot be sure what the Lord that demon serves will do. He may be key to helping us succeed, but I also fear, that it's likely Grell has already determined that the young Phantomhive will need to be secured. And has likely taken measures against our taking him. Unfortunately we cannot harm innocents, even if they are connected to the ones we track. If it is not there time, we cannot harm them, at least not grievously..."

Sebastian pulled away from Grell after a few moments to look at the gathering of servants. "I need you all to listen closely. Lord Phantomhive's life may be in danger. I need you, all of you, to stand guard. One outside his door, Pluto, you can go inside and curl up on the rug if you desire, and one in the rooms either side of his bedroom. No matter what you hear, or what happens, do not let the Young Lord be harmed or kidnapped. If anything happens to him, I will kill you all myself. Am I understood?" he said, standing in front of them, between them and Grell. "Grell and I will try to keep them from getting that far."

Ronald nodded. "It's likely Sebastian." he agreed. "So we're going in blind. It'll probably be better for us if we simply assume that the bond has been completed and prepare for the worst." he said, his voice still emotionless. He gripped his hands together and his scythe appeared. He held the handle tightly. ‘Grell... why?’ he thought to himself. He'd feel later, he'd cry later... but for now... the redhead had to be destroyed.

Grell watched as the servants listened to Sebastian's orders and took note of the immediate change in their auras. Particularly at the mention of the possibility of there Lord's life being in danger. He watched as they darted off to do their duty, taking note of the almost sly smirks the servants wore for a brief moment in regards to the other. He was quite certain they knew what was between them and seemed happy for Sebastian. Of course, they could likely muse on that after things were settled. Pluto had slunk off into Ciel's room and curled up on the rug right next to the bed, at the foot.

William seemed to nod softly. "Yes, it is likely him and yes, probably best to go in assuming the bond is complete. Knowing either of them, they would have made certain of making no hesitation of the bond be complete likely as soon as Grell woke from the transformation. That was if the ordeal wouldn't have killed him first. Unfortunately we must also be concerned of the very fact that Grell may use human lives to his advantage to stir up the demons."

Sebastian looked to Grell. He picked up the phone. "Time to call for backup." he said. "Neither of us want him here, but we won't have time to call for him when things heat up. Better to have him here." he said quietly as he dialed the number for the Trancy estate.

Ronald sighed. "Well let's go then." he said quietly. "We've spent enough time sitting here discussing it. We need to take action." he stood and moved towards the door.

Grell seemed to nod reluctantly. "So be it, just remind him I will not hesitate to drain his precious Trancy boy if he steps outta line..." His gaze was dangerously dark.

Meanwhile at the Trancy residence, Claude picked up the phone after giving it a dark scowl, if only as being mildly annoyed on the matter of someone whom would be calling this late, or early, depending on how one viewed it. "Trancy Household, Claude speaking. How may I direct your call?" You could hear the subtle acid in his tone, though his eye raised at the sound of the Phantomhive Butler on the other end. He got a sneaking suspicion though whatever the other was calling on might have something to do with the massive energy spike most demons and as he likely was sure, the Shinigami had felt earlier in the extremely early morning hours.

William seemed to nod and moved to head out. He was not looking forward to this whole scenario.

Sebastian sighed. He almost had to force the words out of his mouth. "Claude. You're needed here, if you would be so kind." he said. "We’ve found ourselves in a bit of a pickle, and Grell would like me to inform you to get your ass here and to behave or he'll kill Alois in front of you... slowly." he said calmly.

Ronald was moving quickly, appearing where the signal first started and looking around at all the blood. "So. Grell cracked, and then went rogue... and finally treasonous." he sighed and leaned on the handle of his death scythe, waiting for William to show up.

Claude gave a frown at the phone as he heard the other basically ask him for his help. He was sorely tempted to tell the other to go fuck himself, but when Sebastian brought up the Shinigami and the idea of said Shinigami killing his young master, he growled slightly. "Fine...I'll be there shortly. Should I consider making sure my own charge is safe before I come over? And why do I get the feeling you're part of the reason for the huge power surge earlier....and that wretched Shinigami is involved I bet..." Once he finished with the blunt conversation he slammed down the phone and prepared himself to head to the Phantomhive manor.

Grell seemed to chuckle softly as he heard Sebastian pass his message along to the Trancy butler and could imagine the look on the others face. "I am sure he's now dying to coming over to try and cave my skull in, but he'll find himself failing on that regard."

William appeared behind Ronald searching the area as well, eventually drawing up behind the other. "Well technically Grell has always been a bit cracked and a bit of a loose cannon. It's not the first time he went off and started going off for blood. Of course this time he sadly did more than crack, he became completely unstable and committed the two highest offenses we as Shinigami frown upon. He removed his glasses, effectively resigning as a Shinigami and then offered his soul to a demon." He gripped his own death scythe with an iron grip, angry in a way at himself for not trying to work on trying to do more to prevent the redhead from falling so far to begin with.

Undertaker finished up the last of his skeleton cookies, and slowly slipped from his dreary funeral parlor to settle against the doorway, taking in the sights. He could sense the movement of demons whom were likely all curious to catch a glimpse of what was going on here in town, though stayed out of sight. He could also sense several members of the Library in the area, and judging from the aura... elites. So it seemed the wild devious redhead had finally went over the edge and acted on his impulses if his observations of Grell were worth anything. His gaze settled on William and Ronald, whom were not too far down the road from his shop and home.

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose he'll have to find out when he gets here, He didn't give me a chance to answer his question about the Trancy brat." he shrugged. His senses pinged a bit. "Hm. Shinigami on this plane. It's only a matter of time till they wander this way." he mused to himself. He trailed a hand gently up Grell's spine and rested it on his shoulder. "We just have to wait, and hope Claude gets here first."

Ronald bent to pick up a shattered remnant of Grell's glasses. He examined it. "No, Will... He gave the glasses to Sebastian... they're burned. And I smell feathers on them." He was surprisingly perceptive, Ronald was. He was almost seeing what happened, as if in a trance. "He gave them over, and Sebastian broke them... And used them as a tool for the contract." He could sense them being watched. And he knew that aura. His gaze shifted down the street to where Undertaker stood. "I wonder if he saw it."

Grell listened as Sebastian opted to trail his hand up his spine and he purred contently. As they awaited the arrival of the other, he let his senses wash over the area. "Yes, and from the auras... it's the elites, the high rankers. Which likely means Ronnie and Will are among them."

Claude did what he had to in order to make sure his own young master was safe and secure first before making his way towards the Phantomhive estate with haste, if only because he valued keeping his charge breathing for the time being.

William glance to Ronald as the other spoke. He seemed to nod. "Likely as you said, but still either way, he willingly removed them to give them to the demon, which means to go rogue or to resign. He gaze then followed Ronald's as it fell upon the sight of Undertaker watching them. "Tis likely possible, though it's a matter of will he tell us. After all, he too chose to turn his back on the Library and us."

Undertaker seemed to smirk softly as he watched as the two seemed to take notice of his presence. "My my dear little Willie all grown up...“ He seemed to suppress a snicker. "Can't seem to keep a handle on your wildcards can you little Willie?" He was intentionally taunting William, knowing how much it likely was driving him completely nuts to know his subordinate had in essence chosen to do as he did in a sense years ago, though unlike him, Grell had taken it much further...

He Shifted and sensed Claude coming closer. "the itsy bitsy spider is on his way." he said. He chuckled a bit and elected to sit down in a chair and allow Grell to drape himself over him, should the Hybrid desire to do so.

It was Ronald who growled at the former Shinigami first. "Be useful or shut up." he said quietly, his voice tense and full of anguish at the taunts. He shook his head. "If you want to stay here bantering with rogues, be my guest, Will. I'm going to that brat Phantomhive's mansion." he stalked off in the direction of aforementioned 'brat's' house.

Grell did in fact take the opportunity to settle in Sebastian's lap, humming softly as he waited for the spider to come join them in the fun.

Undertaker gave him an eye. "Such anger.... I might suggest you cool your head young man if you plan to face Grell and the one called Sebastian. Or you will end up dead." He then glanced to Will. "As to confirm your worst fears, yes he's full bonded...which means he will be extremely dangerous."

Will seemed to pale at the thought as Undertaker seemed to confirm his fears on what Grell had become.

Sebastian had his eyes closed, he sensed Claude was almost there, but also could sense one of the reapers separating from the others and headed their direction at a rapid clip.

Ronald was gone by the time Undertaker was done talking to him. Running by this point, heading to confront Grell. Tears had begun to fall without him noticing as he ran; ‘Grell, why... you were a mentor to me... I looked up to you.’ He was blinded by his own fury and confusion and sorrow.

Grell also sensed the movement of one of the two coming closer. He closed his eyes to focus and was able to tell is was Ronald. His eyes flickered open. "Tis my subordinate, little Ronnie... seems that I broke him with my little decision..." He said it in a sort of daydreamy singsong type of voice. It was actually kind of disturbing.

Undertaker simply sighed as Ronald pretty much ran off, not interested in heading his words. He glanced to William. "As I chose to turn my back on you lot years ago, unless they come to my door to fight, I am staying out of this one...I have no purpose to fight with either of them. Now I do suggest you chase after the hotheaded one before you be taking that boy back to the Library as entrails in one of my little boxes..."

William sighed, though he had a feeling Undertaker probably wouldn't get involved with this whole thing, unless those two forced his hand. Sadly he had a feeling both were at least intelligent enough to know damn well not to give the old former Shinigami a reason to force his hand. "Yeah I probably should... if nothing else, I loathe the paperwork it entails..." He then chased off after Ronald, towards the manor.

Sebastian's eyes cracked open and he eyed him, absently stroking his hair as the hybrid lay in his lap. "Does that mean more of a fight or less of one..." he muttered. If the Shinigami began to fight with each other, that might give them a chance to get Ciel to safety without too much trouble... or at least distract them well enough to keep Ciel safe for the moment.

Ronald got to the manor and broke the door open with a few well-placed kicks and slams to the door handle with his scythe. He found the two in the hall facing the door, Sebastian calmly sitting on the chair with Grell in his lap. He froze, the death scythe falling from his grasp as he looked at Grell. The same and yet terribly different... He fell to his knees. "Grell..." he whispered softly. “Why... I don't understand... I looked up to you... I cared about you!" his voice was torn, Damaged. He didn't even look up as footsteps approached; Claude walking down the main staircase, gazing down at them with a look of contempt on his face.

Grell cocked his head towards him, also seeming contented slightly by the hand in his hair. "With Ronnie... depends...he could go either way..." He glanced up to the door as he heard the resounding crack of the door being forced open and watched as Ronald entered. He took note of the fact he looked ready to fight, though seemed to break at seeing Grell and his new self. Didn't mean the other wouldn't still snap. After all grief was powerful and dangerous. "I decided I finally just couldn't take living the life anymore. Being part of that stuffy Library was boring, and there were too many rules. I much more enjoyed wreaking havoc and mischief. But being stuck in that dismal place, I had to toe the line, cause I couldn't cause ripples without getting into trouble.... to be honest I never cared about the job in general... it was I was 'stuck' with it, cause of the circumstances...." His gaze then craned back to gaze over Claude with a devious smirk.

William managed to catch up and made his way through the broken door. He took in the scene before him, for the moment, Ron, on his knees as his sense of grief and shock was likely fighting over his need to act against the feelings of betrayal he was sure the other felt. He took in out of the corner of his eye the sight of Claude and and he seemed to grow quite uncomfortable. He though focused on Grell and Sebastian whom were sitting in a chair. Sebastian seemed to enjoying the whole display with an almost curious look, whereas Grell seemed to have become more cold and calculating, the look of one who really truly didn't care if the world where to burn. He could also see the demonic traits the other picked up. He stepped inside and seemed to move close to Ronald, though just still far enough back in case Ron chose to lash out at him as well.

Sebastian moved his hand and didn't even turn his head. "Welcome Claude." he said calmly, noting with satisfaction that upon seeing the other demon the newly arrived William seemed to falter a little bit. "You’re just in time for the show." Ronald looked up at Grell, wounded. "It was you that helped me actually care about the Libraries in the first place!" he said hotly. He shook his head. "Was it all lies?" his gaze turned to William. If Grell had filled his head with lies, perhaps his hold on the Libraries should be as fragile as Grell's was. "You know I hated all that procedure and paperwork shit, Grell, but you made me willing to deal with it. Why should I stay with it if you didn't?" he asked. His mind was confused, thoughts whirling through his head, emotions rampant. He was unable to think clearly; to realize how much he loved William and his job. He gripped his Death Scythe. Sebastian actually stifled a chuckle. Amazing how chain reactions worked.

Grell glanced over Ronald carefully. "It was my job as one would say to make sure you cared. At least that was how I was taught....As for lies... no. But after time I became disillusioned with the work. Only tried to keep up since it seemed to make you happy. I suppose it was worth something to have someone look up to me, yet I found myself growing unable to want to continue doing the job. I wanted to move on and do more, be more...."

William gripped his Death Scythe tightly. He wasn't sure what to say to be honest. At this rate, there was a risk of losing Ronald or having him slip into a sort of broken state where he would no longer be of use to the Libraries, which would mean having to expunge him, which to a Shinigami who valued being one, it was worse than relieved from the humans military service dishonorably.

Ronald was trembling, he stood up, though facing William. his eyes were dark; like one who had lost everything he cared about, his eyes not even really registering who was in front of him; tears falling and his grip on his scythe tightened as if he were about to strike at William; to Sebastian's intense amusement. Behind them came a voice. "I shouldn't have come. But I did." In stepped Alan and he walked over to William. "Ronald... You haven't lost everything. You're confused... stressed... feeling betrayed. I've been there... Look at who you're about to attack, Ronnie. It's William... you know he means more to you than Grell ever did." Ever the voice of reason, the one to defuse the bomb. Sebastian gazed to Claude. 

Grell watched with amusement as Ronald seemed ready to question everything. He knew if the other attacked Will, he was facing serious punishment for attacking a superior. Of course he might get lucky and not be expunged for it, at least this time, as William would probably cite emotional distress and duress. But it would hurt Ronald heavily, and he would lose the trust of others in the Libraries.

Claude moved in to deal with the new arrival, seeming to not be in no mood to watch his own charge pay for the lack of dealing with the Shinigami before him.

William stood there watching Ronald as he was stared at with the almost soulless eyes. The other seemed no longer aware of anything around him as his heart was drowned in despair. He then saw Claude make a move and he suddenly felt sharp pain. He winced and tried to fight through it, trying to fight the seeping sensation trying to cloud his mind.

Grell of course, was slowly weaving his own little mind games among the Shinigami, hoping they might go after one another.

Ronald seemed to shudder. Unable to make a decision... Alan trying his damndest to snap him out of this tizzy, but it seemed the demons had their own little tricks... his own sickness threatening to disable him on its own as he saw William falter a bit, which surprised him considering William had always seemed unshakeable. Sebastian finally moved, gently pushing Grell off him as he vanished in a cloud of feathers for a moment, reappearing beside Alan and gently tapping him on the shoulder; triggering a wave of anguish so bad he fell to his knees, crying out. At that moment Ronald dropped his scythe and went to William. Striking at him with not his death-scythe, but his fist, punching the elder Shinigami in the stomach hard. He wasn't trying to hurt William, as it appeared he did, no he was trying to kill the spider crawling on his jacket. But to all appearances it seemed he was trying to hurt William, and to Will's rapidly clouding judgement and Alan's pain filled gaze, who knew what they would interpret.

Grell felt himself gently pushed from the others lap and moved towards Ronald, where he seemed to whisper something in the others ear, like a caress of wind. Whatever it was would be something to shatter the other likely completely.

Will had been fighting against the pull and the pain, so he didn't really register the motions at first till he felt Ron's fist in his stomach and he pushed the other away harshly, gasping for air. He of course couldn't see the source of the pain and pull he felt, just knew the spider demon had did something to him. Will pointed his scythe at Ronald. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if Ron was too far gone or if he could be saved. He was faced with deciding if they needed to worry about whether they needed to do something to prevent Ronald from turning or going into a rampage.

Ronald heard the whisper and a roaring started in his ears. He stumbled back and fell down, tripping over his own death scythe as William pointed his at him. Alan was still writhing on the floor unable to help. Sebastian returned calmly to the chair, watching the Shinigami turn on each other. he asked Grell silently. Ronald grabbed his death scythe in desperation and aimed it at William, if only to protect himself from the older Shinigami's attack as he tried to register what was whispered into his ear. He was unfocused and confused, cold, wanting to run to Grell and at the same time flee to William's breast and cling to him. Alan was right, he loved the stick in the mud that was bent on harming him at the moment but there was so much pain and confusion happening between the three of them that none of them could make sense of it. Then again, wasn't that a demon's specialty? To confuse and make people or even Shinigami turn on their own?

Grell seemed to giggle a sort of mad giggle as he watched Ronald's confusion and torment. When Sebastian seemed to ask what he had said, he simply smiled. He had simply pushed into the others head to hear all the things that scared him and made him question everything he held dear. In essence he had slipped him into a sort of madness.

William watched as Ronald seemed to clamor and grab his own scythe, ready it seemed to fight him if he had too. Whatever Grell had done to him when the other had settled near seemed to have caused the other to slip into madness. It seemed they would have to bind the other and they would have to keep him locked up till they could do something or if they couldn't would have to destroy him. "Stand down Ronald. Do not make me have to bind you or worse, have to expunge you. You would be cast out and considered even lower then him..." He was referring to Undertaker. While the elder went rogue, and turned his back, he still had some respect among the Shinigami, even if they didn't approve of the actions he took. To be forcefully cast out was a shame worse in a sense then death itself or so was said.

Claude in turn seemed to ease up on his own little attacks, if only as he was curious to see if they would still be able to push the other back from the brink or have to end him. It was in a sense more satisfying to watch the pain and torture of having them cast out one of their own. From what he had heard, it was supposedly considered the greatest disgrace. Like the equivalent of say an Angel falling from grace.

Flooded with fear and grief, the roaring got louder in his ears and as he tried to fight it, he could barely hear William ordering him to put down his weapon. He was trembling badly, looking around. Alan managed to get up and tried to get between the two, only to be driven down once more before he could even open his mouth as a feather falling touched him and triggered another attack. Sebastian looked to Claude and then to Grell; it seemed the plan, as half-cocked and hastily formed as it was, was actually working. Ronald did not back down, but he did lower his weapon mainly to clap his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!" he cried. "oh god make it stop..." it was as if he were hearing millions of voices clamoring at once; as if he were suddenly watching the 'filmstrip' of every soul he'd ever reaped all at the same time.

Grell watched as Will tried to get the other to back down and stop, but it was to no avail. It was much as the dear little Ronald felt, as if millions of voices were crying out at him. He watched Alan try to get between them and failing as he was hit by his curse of an illness once more.

William watched as Alan had tried to move between them, but found himself wracked with more pain. He then shifted his gaze back to Ron whom had lowered his weapon slightly, but was now clutching his hands over his ears as if he was either in pain or as if he was trying to block out something only he could hear. Will let his scythe clatter to the floor. He dropped down and tried to pull Ron close to him, if the other didn't fight him trying. "RONALD! LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, trying to...hoping to get through to the other.

Claude seemed to smirk in amusement. My my... it seemed the little minx of a hybrid was quite a devil in own right. From what he could gander, he had dropped the one the group seemed to dub 'Ronald' into some sort of spell of madness. He knew the torture could be quite unpleasant.

Ronald was too distraught and too busy trying to block out the voices to resist William pulling him in. His eyes were shut tight and his hands over his ears so he couldn't hear anything but the voices in his head. "Make them stop!" he kept repeating, sobbing the words by this point. At that moment he would probably have welcomed being knocked out or even killed than to continue to endure this torture. Alan finally recovered enough and glared at the two demons and Grell. "What did you do to him?" he said, his voice concerned and pained. He looked to Will and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I’m sorry." and he swung his death scythe, hitting Ronald in the head with the flat of his blade and knocking him out. The tormented young reaper collapsed into William's arms in merciful oblivion and that gave Alan the chance to gaze at the remnants of the squashed spider near where Ronald had punched William. He pointed at it.

Claude eyed the third Shinigami whom seemed to have finally recovered from his own torments to try and help the other two. He watched as the other slammed the flat of his blade into the other as the other went unconscious. It seemed the other had taken note of the spider and he used the moment the other tried to direct his attention to it to make it disintegrate, to leave nothing for the other to see.

William was trying, but it seemed what the other had done had driven the other mad. He heard Alan whisper 'I’m sorry' before knocking the other Shinigami out cold and he scooped him up. He tried to look to where Alan was trying to direct him, but whatever had been there was not anymore, since he saw nothing.

Grell seemed to sneer at Alan. "A simple taste of madness and torture. Imagine drowning in the Cinematic Records of every soul you ever reaped..." When the other knocked the younger reaper unconscious, Grell seemed to move forward like a locomotive, and he grabbed and flung Alan into the wall, before stalking over to stomp on the other before he could get up. "I think it's time for you to take a nice nap, though perhaps I should drown you in your pain first."

Sebastian stood. He put his hand over his heart, not touching the mark or activating it just yet. "Grell. That’s enough." he said quietly. "They've been beaten and they know it. Let him go." Alan was panting, but not about to let Grell get the better of him. "Best listen to your new master, you traitor." he spat softly. He knew what it meant to remove one's glasses, but his own transgressions aside and forgiven, he'd never stoop so low as to contract a demon. Pain filled him and he was forced to let out a moan of pain rather than keep talking, which was probably a good thing considering egging Grell on was not exactly the smartest thing on the planet to do.

Grell seemed to pull away almost reluctantly as he heard Sebastian tell him to back down. He gave the other one last hard kick before spitting on him, then returning to near Sebastian's side. There was dark fire in his eyes. One could see the other wasn't still in full control of Grell.

Claude watched the scene, though when the other demon seemed to tell him enough was enough, he could sense the malice and annoyance radiating off Grell in waves. It was obvious Grell was much more dangerous than likely either of them and it was in a sense he knew that in this moment, if the other demon butler ever lost control or was unable to control the other one day, then they would like be watching London burn, which surprisingly as a demon kind of scared him.

Will was still trying to deal with the unconscious Ron, though he glanced up just in time to watch Alan be launched into a Wall. He knew if they probably didn't back down for the moment, he might just die.

Sebastian reached out to gently pull Grell into his arms. "Grell, what point is it if they don't suffer with what we've already done." he whispered softly into his ear. "I suppose if you want to vent your rage a little you could kill the one you were just toying with, but let the other two live, it'll torture them more, and I’m sure little Ronnie will continue to suffer your curse when he finally wakes, and Alan won't be able to tell them why Ronald attacked William... not to mention it'll be his fault that Humphries dies." his voice was so soft and it almost had a purr to it; no one except for maybe Claude could hear his whisper.

Alan coughed and tried to sit up, breathing hard and thankful that, for the moment, he was alive. He glanced towards William. He was in a ton of pain, not sure he could even stand... but he wanted William and Ronald to get out of this alive. His own life meant nothing to him anymore, really.

Grell let the other pull him in and try to sooth him, He listened carefully and a soft smile spread over his lips. "You are right... tis perfect for prolonging their torment...." Now that he seemed a little calmer, slipped free from the others grasp once again, so he could stalk towards the slowly sitting up Alan. AS he stalked closer, he chose to scoop up Will’s dropped scythe, figuring using it to kill the half dead Shinigami would add even more torture to the pain of those he left alive. After all would Will be able to still fight with his trusted scythe knowing it was used to murder one of his fellow Reapers. Grell moved forward and jammed Will's scythe through Alan's chest, before twisting it and letting it remain there before turning to stalk back to Sebastian, seemingly happy to be covered in blood.

Claude watched as the hybrid literally stabbed the weakest of the three in the chest with one of the others weapons. He was vindictive, but he had a feeling Grell could take it another level. He was actually impressed if not possibly a little disturbed by the hybrid's breed of insanity.

Will had watched the other slip back to Sebastian whom seemed to calm Grell somewhat, though after a few moments, he watched as in a sort of shock as Grell picked up his dropped scythe, unable to scramble for it while holding Ron, and watched as he rammed it through Alan with literally no remorse whatsoever. The sight was enough to send Will into his own state of shock watching as his weapon was used to kill one of his best friends.

Sebastian watched the scene with apparent amusement. He smirked as Alan looked down in dimming shock as what Grell had just done to him registered in his rapidly fogging mind. He let out a soft reedy bubbling noise as he fell, his gaze on William as his eyes dimmed completely and he fell still, a pool of blood circling him. Sebastian finally seemed displeased. "Tch... now I have to clean that up." he muttered, but he didn't sound too upset. Sebastian took Grell's arm and looked to Claude. "Let’s leave them to gather themselves. I have a feeling they won't be back for a while." he said calmly, turning away from the scene. "It's nearly sunrise, I should fetch my cleaning supplies and Grell should clean up." he nodded to Claude, as if unwilling to actually thank him but at the same time it was grudgingly in his eyes.

Grell seemed to settle at Sebastian's side, seeming to feel sated and a little sleepy, between the carnage and the earlier activities before the Shinigami visit.  
Claude seemed to nod carefully as he moved to leave from the grounds. He figured he should return soon to get ready to wake up his own charge and get thing ready for the morning.

Will watched as the life left Alan's eyes and he fell to the floor dead. The fact his scythe was embedded in the others chest made him want to feel sick. He wanted to break right now, but he couldn't. He had to try and take care of Alan's body, and try to figure out what to do with Ronald. It was likely Ron was gonna be out of commission indefinitely and likely have to be locked up and watched till they could find a way to help him.


	4. Reprieve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to collect one's thoughts and recoup from the carnage...

Sebastian made his way to the room he called his own and led the half-awake blood-soaked hybrid into the bathroom. He helped strip his clothes off and get into the bath, not filling it too full so if Grell ended up falling asleep in it he'd be fine. He then went to go check on Ciel; His young master had slept through the entire thing, mercifully. He'd explain things later, when there wasn't a dead Shinigami in the front hall. He went to the supply closet to get some cleaning supplies.

Some of the lower level Shinigami had appeared and began to take care of Alan, helping William to his feet, though they dared not even suggest taking Ronald out of the elder Shinigami's arms. When it came to Ronald, Alan and Will's death scythes they handled them with care, knowing it was pretty much taboo to touch them but having no choice. "Sir... we have to get out of here." said one of them, trying to jar Will into action.

Grell let Sebastian carry him back to his private room where reveled in the warmth of the water he was placed in and settled in to relax and enjoy it as Sebastian went off to go and clean the mess he had left behind from when he had killed Alan.

William rose slowly knowing that they needed to go and collect themselves and prepare for what to do next. He let the others help him get up and they seemed to allow him to continue to hold onto Ronald, though another got over on the other side to help him with carrying the unconscious Reaper out of the mansion. They made their way back to the Libraries, though not without obvious notice from Undertaker.

Undertaker watched as a good dozen Shinigami had gone off to the Phantomhive estate, and didn’t seem all too surprised with what returned. He saw at least one of them carrying a body over their shoulder which was covered in blood. When he caught a glimpse of the body in question, he raised a brow at the fact it was Alan. William looked as if he had been through hell and back and he was being assisted by another fellow Reaper with carrying Ronald whom appeared to be unconscious. Another was carrying the death scythes of their fallen and shell shocked brethren. What got his attention though was the fact Will’s scythe was covered in blood. He was going to surmise the weapon had been used against its owner's wishes to kill Alan.

Sebastian watched the last of the defeated reapers leave before he went to clean up the mess. Luckily he was adept at removing blood stains from just about anything so it didn't take him too long. He then returned to check on Grell, sitting beside him on the edge of the tub and gently stroking his hair. "Mm... feel better? You got one of them at least." he said softly, glancing at the clock. It would be time to wake Ciel soon... he doubted his young master would be too enthused about this turn of events... at least until he learned he would be able to sort of order Grell around.

Tonight's been full of strange events." came a dulcet and almost hypnotizing tone from behind Undertaker. "A Shinigami betrayer, far worse than either of us, a Hybrid rising from the ashes like a malignant rotting phoenix of hell, a burst of power, A death scythe taking another Shinigami's life unwillingly in the hands of a demon... tsk... I almost feel sorry for them." His one red eye glinted as it glowed in the darkness. It allowed him to almost be omnipotent and see everything... it's how he made his living as a fortune teller. His green eye could sense the future, his red saw everything as it happened.

Grell had settled into the bath with an almost eerie calming. He had actually begun to nod off when Sebastian had returned and he felt the others fingers stroke through his hair. Grell mumbled something incoherent, but seemed sated for the moment at least. He knew the next challenge though would be handling the stubborn young Phantomhive Earl. Of course, as Ciel was connected to his 'contractor' he would accept orders from the young Lord as needed. Yet he was only offering this to the young Lord, as he knew it would make things a bit easier for Sebastian. Of course, he could also name the young Phantomhive as his second chain, meaning if something ever happened to Sebastian, Ciel would be able to act as contractor in the others stead. Of course the chains and authority Ciel had would never be anywhere as strong as with his primary binder, he would be able to if anything try and hold Grell back from torching the world right away if he a situation arose. Of course, at that time, he could also consider offering the young Earl the right to take over the contract if the situation came to it. But it was an option only available to the Earl, as since was already bound to Sebastian through their own form of ancient Faustian style contract, one of the few ancient contracts that was near impossible to break.

Undertaker glanced back as he heard the others hypnotic voice echoed from the shadows. "Evening Dorian. A rare sight to see you out from your hidden shadows. As for the situation, yes it is all unfortunate, but I do feel this was bound to come eventually. Grell was never one for being tied to the rules. He had already disobeyed the rules more than once before. It is much a surprise to me that the Libraries hadn't did something long ago, when he first showed the signs of a potential Hybrid's Madness. Usually when Reapers were thought to show signs or traits of that curse, they were expunged and their souls destroyed, in an effort to prevent another Hybrid. The Library and the Demons learned the hard way the last time. The Demons of course seemed to have learned from it. The Library, not so much. Of course, Grell was adept at hiding his true self and hiding the darkness that was growing within. Tis likely the 'Madness' also learned to avoid being detected. I had theories then of course that the Hybrid's power would evolve and I believe the Grand Curses it created during its last two incarnations were its way of planting seeds in Demons, Humans and Reapers as a way to grow, evolve and adapt. Of course, I was considered a crackpot, and I WARNED them all that the day would rise when they would regret hearing out my wisdom. So I chose to leave, feeling that if I was not going to be taken seriously and my warnings would be ignored, then, I would be happy to watch the world burn, when the day came that all my 'crackpot crazy words' would come back to bite them all in the ass. And that Reckoning is now come to do just as such..."

Sebastian smiled at him and continued to dote upon him. After a bit he leaned away and stood. "It's not a smart idea to sleep in the bath, love. Come get settled on my bed. I'll let you sleep and then it's about time to wake up Bocchan. Best I explain things to him as you slumber." He kissed Grell's forehead. "My sweet." he grabbed the softest towel off the rack and offered it to Grell. "come." he said with a soft purr.

Dorian was leaning against an empty casket. "True, it takes quite a bit to get me out of the shadows... however... I alone have what the Libraries need right now." he said calmly, gently twirling a key ring around his finger, almost an absent gesture. "The reason little Ronnie is unconscious. Grell triggered the one ailment that is worse than the Thorns for a Shinigami." he said calmly. "There's no real name for it, but it causes every single filmstrip from every soul he's collected to play all at once, and restart over and over again. It easily drives the afflicted insane. There's a way to stop it, but only I have ever mastered it." He sighed. "Poor Alan... I did like the guy. He was very nice... though I do wonder what William will do about his own Deathscythe..."

Grell slowly let his eyes flutter open and he glanced over to Sebastian holding out a towel to him. He rose from the bath slowly, stepping out before taking the towel. He let off a contented sigh as Sebastian kissed him and he wrapped himself in the towel, before seeming to crack his neck a few times to get the tension out.

Undertaker watched as the other leaned against the empty casket, and twirled the key in a playful sort of manner. "The question is do we WANT to help them? I mean after all they considered us crazy crackpots for our warnings. Maybe we should let them reap what they have sown." He chuckled softly. "And yes he triggered one of the Great Curses in dear little Ronnie, his almost most faithful little lap dog. As to no real name for it, there actually is one. Just never spoken. Of the Great Curses, it is the worst, next to the Thorns as far as torture and death for a Reaper. The incarnation prior called it Madness of the Spirits. Apparently as you said, it forces the Reaper to literally relive the Records of every soul its reaped and to do so as a mass of screaming voices who in essence 'haunt' the Reaper into madness or death..." He then seemed to think about Alan. "As for Alan, yes, he was one of the few I think believed in our reasoning. Or at least felt our warnings shouldn't have been taken lightly. As for William, I can only imagine what he will do in regards to his Deathscythe. I am pretty certain, he will chose to abandon it, since it will only bring back bad memories of the incident. He may decide to even have it destroyed, since seeing it will remind him of the torture of the feeling of failing not only himself and others, but not being the one to see and stop Grell from turning..."

Sebastian reached out and pulled the Hybrid into his arms, nuzzling him. He picked him up and carried him to his room, laying him gently and tenderly on the bed. "You must be tired." he said softly, his voice almost crooning. "Just born and already done so much." he kissed him again, this time on the lips, tenderly. "Just sleep. If you need me just call silently." he said, tucking a blanket around him. "We’ll worry about clothing later." He smiled. "I should go wake up Ciel now."

Dorian glanced at him. "Personally I have nothing against Ronald. Poor lad is in over his head, sticking it so far up William's ass. As much as the others don't deserve our help, I'd rather not send the poor youngling into hell just yet. No, In fact I feel if I do offer to assist, perhaps it could be to our advantage. They'd get another chance to fail, and they'd be indebted to the very ones they've shunned all these years." he smiled. "Let's take away Ronnie's nightmare, in favor of letting him live through another one."

Grell let Sebastian take him into the room and settle him in the bed and he settled in with a sleepy gaze. "A little, but only because my body is still adjusting and I am slowly learning through the memories of my prior incarnations." He savored the gentle kiss before he let his eyes close, his body shifting to curl up and likely find a soothing comfort of the scent of his beloved surrounding him.


	5. Reactive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the Ciel... and oh boy... is Undertaker hitting on someone...:P

Undertaker gave a small snort of a chuckle at the ass head comment. "Yes, the little Reaper does seem to be so much of a brown nosing little snot that he is the type who probably would respond with 'How high, sir?' if Will asked him to jump..." He seemed to think on the thought of helping with little Ronnie's problem. He then seemed to smirk softly at the thought of watching them all suffer more when they failed again. "You do have a point my dear Dorian, it would be fun to watch them stumble and snivel learning the hard way of what it means to be indebted to the very ones they shunned and refused to listen to all those years ago. What with them question everything and see the Libraries resolve crumble..."

Sebastian turned out the lights and silently shut the door, walking down the hall. He peered into each room on either side of Ciel's and was not very surprised to find both Mey-Rin and Bard asleep. Finny was only half awake, leaning on Ciel’s bedroom door. He dismissed him to bed and watched him stumble down the hall to his room before going into Ciel’s'. He passed the sleeping dog on the floor to get to the curtains. "Bocchan, tis time to wake up. It's a new day, and we have much to discuss." he said, pulling the curtains open to reveal the bright sunrise. It amused him so much to have had such a mess not even two hours prior... and the sun rises like nothing ever happened, so many people blissfully unaware of the terror and peril they were all in. 

Dorian smirked. "Exactly. Shall we go knock on their door? I think it'd be better sooner than later... there's no telling how long Ronnie will be unconscious, unless they induce a coma out of pity." He straightened. "It's been awhile since I’ve walked the halls of the Libraries... I do believe I still remember the way, however. Care to join me?"

Ciel seemed to grumble from under the covers and dragged a pillow over his head as Sebastian drew open the curtains and light flooded the room. Though he sat up after a few minutes begrudgingly if only because he didn't like the idea of hearing that the other had something 'important' to discuss with him this early in the morning. "Why do I get a feeling your important discussion is going to leave me in a sour mood Sebastian..."

Undertaker seemed to sigh softly as he shifted follow after Dorian. "I guess I shall come along, if only to watch the spectacle from the front row. After all I wish to ingrain into my memory their expressions of despair..." He then seemed to smirk softly. "Knowing them, they probably knocked the poor bastard out and chained him to the bed with restraints in case he does wake up. I can only imagine how disturbing hearing his cries ringing through the halls of the Libraries shall have as an effect on the rest of the Reapers. Particularly as I am sure many have begun to learn what’s going on... after watching several of their elites return looking like they gone to Hell itself and back through a warzone."

Sebastian smiled disarmingly. "Young Master, everything leaves you in a sour temper." he commented. "I've given the staff the morning off, so after I get you dressed I'll go fetch your tea and breakfast." he said, going to Ciel's closet to pull out some clothing for him. "We’ll discuss the matter then." He glanced to Pluto still snoring on the carpet and lightly trod on the dog's 'paw' as he returned to Ciel and began to tug off his nightshirt. "What tea and breakfast would you like to day?" He was acting like nothing was wrong, which was sure to make Ciel more suspicious.

Dorian flourished the key and tapped it three times on his palm. It grew to reveal his own death scythe. It was not his original. No, this one appeared to look like a tank attached to a spray nozzle. His old had been a push-fertilizer. He tapped it with his pinky nail on his right hand and then once with the key. "I have my own way of getting into the Libraries." he said with a chuckle. A door appeared in the air in the alley behind Undertaker's building. He unlocked it and pushed the door open. "After you, old friend. Into familiar grounds and unfamiliar chaos."

Ronald lay in a bed, strapped down as a precautionary measure, but an IV had been set up to keep him in perpetual unconsciousness while the rest of them handled damage control and tried to think of a way to fix Ronald. There was no saving Alan, and his Deathscythe had crumbled to dust shortly after they'd entered the libraries.

Ciel gave him a dangerous look. The idea of him giving the staff a day off was nothing new, so that didn't really seem to be concerned over. Though as the other asked him what he wanted for breakfast, he could sense the subtle shift of tone in the demon's voice. So he knew something was up. And he was sure to show he knew it by ordering the one breakfast he knew irked Sebastian more than anything, since it was heavy on the sugar sweetness he loved, so it usually meant Sebastian would have something to say about it in some way later. Or he would try and limit his sweets for the rest of the day. It was usually how it worked.

Undertaker followed Dorian to the alley behind his shop and home and watched as the other summoned a scythe and key, creating a door, which he then opened. He entered first, as Dorian motioned him to do so. "Chaos indeed...." His gaze fell over the old place as he could sense the heavy tension and chaos in the place. He was pretty sure they had enacted the emergency protocols, which likely every Reaper had been recalled from duties to be apprised of the situation and then was only being released to do their job as needed, not likely wanting anybody out not on duty.

William was sitting in his office, trying to sort through the chaos. He was also still coping with everything that happened at the Phantomhive Estate. It was right now too that his thoughts drifted back to the days before Undertaker and Dorian had left. He was one of the newer Reapers at the time. He recalled the ridicule they had endured for their 'doomsday' like words. It was almost irony that they would later leave because of it, and of course, now the Libraries where reaping what they had sown by ignoring their warnings.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the request. "Bocchan, as much as you feel you're proving something to me by giving me such a ridiculous request, I must say no, or at least add in something a bit more healthy." he said, calling him out without batting an eye. He could play this game too. "If you must insist upon such sugary breakfast items, I believe you know the consequences." He finished dressing Ciel and gave him a smirk. "Now I’ll only ask once. Is that truly your desire?"

Dorian glanced once to Undertaker and then walked past him, through the halls they both knew so well, and up to the Elite area, where there were groups being briefed on the situation. He maneuvered past the groups, not fearing for where Undertaker would wander off to, and headed for William's office. He leaned against the door frame and had to laugh. "How ironic, isn't it, William. You're reminiscing aren't you." it wasn't a question. "You were one of the believers, back in the day, if I recall." he said as he wandered into the office to perch on William's desk. He tapped his two sharp nails; his pinky and his thumb, of each hand, on the desk. "I think you know, or at least have an inkling, of why I have come here today."

Ciel stared him down with a hard gaze, as he watched Pluto seem to slink off from the room out of the corner of his eye. "I am no fool Sebastian...I know something is up, and I get the feeling it is something I am not going to be happy about. Besides I am assuming something happened while I slept for Pluto to be sneaking out of my room as if trying not to be caught. I shall assume he was being a guard dog against something..." He let the other finish dressing him and his scowl deepened. "Usually I would play along, but as I shall assume what is to be discussed will likely have me in a sour mood all day, you shall have to consider today being one where if I ask for something, you will give it to me. If I have to order you to do so, I will...." He knew the other knew damn well he would force Sebastian to feed him what he wanted today even if it meant invoking his ability to order the demon to do what he wanted, even if it garnered the others annoyance.

Undertaker chose to follow Dorian, having no real need to or interest in skulking around the place right now. He smirked with a soft chuckle as he heard the whispers of the groups they past as they started buzzing about the fact that him and Dorian where there. Some of course buzzing about the rumors of what led them to leave in the first place, a few mumbling about how the two warnings didn't seem so 'mad' now.

William glanced up to the sight of the last two people he thought he would ever see walk in here willing ever again. He scowled slightly as Dorian drew closer and Undertaker seemed to settle in a nearby chair, looking almost bored. "Maybe because I was young and thought there was reason in the rambling of two 'mad Reapers'. So what now? Come to gloat and tell us all 'told ya so'? Of course, I suspected Grell for a long time... I just never thought to do anything about it, and now my lack of action cost us at least one Reaper and has driven another insane..." He seemed to scowl. "Sadly I am in no mood to listen to gloating and that fact that I failed to stop this, and the fact we as the Libraries as a whole couldn't learn from the past. Now we have to pay the piper..."

Sebastian had to chuckle at Ciel's brazen attitude. "Nothing less would I expect from you, Bocchan." he said with a smirk. "Relax, I’ll get you your cavity-inducing breakfast but I will not allow your diet to be thrown out the window for the sake of 'discussing something to put you in a sour mood." he said flatly. "So believe me when I say that you will not be having dessert this evening." his eyes narrowed. "Now I will fetch it. Would you prefer to eat in here, your office or the dining room?" he asked calmly.

Dorian glanced to Undertaker. "On the contrary, William. We're not here to gloat, even though that would be well within our rights. You'll be interested to know we're here to help." he said casually, his voice almost bored. "Though if you're going to keep insulting us I suppose we could go offer to assist someone more deserving of our attention." he tsked. "Such rudeness. I understand you're stressed, my dear boy but assuming such horrid things of us after such a long time to get over that silly nonsense... shame on you." he tapped his nails on the desk again.

Ciel seemed to smirk softly. "We'll see about that won't we Sebastian..." He rose from his spot and stalked towards his office. "My office will be fine." He called out as he walked in that direction.

William gave Dorian a sort of blank stare at the idea they were here to help. "Well you'll have to excuse my lack of decorum. I just watched a friend turn traitor, basically hand us our asses...then drive another friend into madness and murder another with my own scythe. Excuse me for not exactly playing my best face forward or with proper manners. Proof even we Shinigami can be shell-shocked and broken..."

Sebastian went to the kitchen, shaking his head and chuckling softly. He fetched what his Young Master desired and wheeled the cart into his office. He served him the tea and ... well I suppose you could call it food... and settled in to wait it out till Ciel decided to demand information.

Dorian nodded his head sagely. "True I suppose, it is rather... chaotic... here." he said, though he couldn’t' disguise the subtle glee in his tone. "I was quite sad to see Alan go. Despite his illness he was a very proper and respectable Shinigami. He always visited me and never once did he ask about his own fate." he got up and went to lean against the wall. "Fact of the matter is, while I cannot help you with your Deathscythe... problem, I came here to offer to restore your young Ronald his rightful sanity." He said calmly as if it were no big deal. It was well known that there was supposedly no cure for the 'Madness of the Spirits' but Dorian had discovered one. Considering he was a master of alchemical studies and very good at what he did beyond fortune telling- expertise in poison and remedies. He could probably get away with being a doctor were he not so deranged.

Ciel sat in his office reading through a report when the other brought in his breakfast. He waited till the other had served him his tea and then settled his meal in front of him. He took another sip of the tea, before setting it next to his breakfast. "So Sebastian, what important matter do we have to discuss? I assume something went down last night to require the need for Pluto to take residence at the foot of my bed on the floor...." He began to work on his breakfast, a highly sour gaze directed at Sebastian as he worked through his breakfast waiting to hear what the other had to say.

William watched as the other moved from his desk to lean against a wall, letting his gaze also drift to Undertaker in the nearby chair. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know something in relation to what's driving him insane don't you? I figure it’s a Curse… that much I can figure out on my own. I at least remember that much studying about the Hybrids. The Great Curses where one of the few marks they left behind as part of their way to remind us it would never fully be able to be destroyed. I know Alan's Thorn's was one of the 'curses'. It was said there were five believed to have been brought forth, though the details are vague..."

Sebastian walked around the room dusting things as he spoke. "In point of fact, the reason for Pluto being in your room is also the reason I gave the others the day off. They were guarding you so you would be safe." he said calmly. "Bear in mind when I tell you everything that your safety was in the forefront of my mind the entire time." He turned to him and set the duster down. "At this moment, asleep in my room, Is Grell. Not the Grell that you know... he is far more than that now. Last night during my wanderings I stumbled upon him in an alley. He was quite disturbed and desperate. He has abandoned his role as a Shinigami once again, and in doing so, decided to give me his soul in exchange for my love." he paused, his eyes glinting, then continued. "However a contract with a Shinigami is far different than one with a human. Their souls are far more complex and valuable. It is also rare enough that there have only been a handful of such contracts formed in the entirety of the history of the earth. If the Shinigami survives said contract creation, he becomes what is known as a Hybrid. With each Hybrid contract, the Shinigami affected becomes more and more powerful... in Grell's case he could probably reduce the entire city of London to cinder in about five minutes." he leaned on the desk. "To an extent because of the contract and certain actions taken immediately following it, I have control over Grell, and he has even agreed to listen to your requests, but considering I barely have control over him, I suggest you not be a prat. In any case, The Shinigami came to try and destroy us. To end this tale quickly, I will merely say that they failed and retreated. I cannot say that they won't try again, but Grell will remain with me now. And with you."

Dorian smiled. "The Madness of Spirits." he quipped, his voice a bit sing-song. "The curse that causes one to relive every film strip of every soul that was reaped by the cursed all at the same time... over and over again." his voice grew dark at the end of that and he turned to gaze at William. "Yeah, you could say we've heard of it. There's a cure, actually. Discovered it myself... and of course I told no one about it." he smirked. "Never really had a reason to. First case of this since the last Hybrid."

Ciel listened slowly, though was thankful he set down his teacup and saucer when he did as the one mentioned Grell. Sweet Lord he thought as if his butler had gone off his rocker. "So you’re telling me Grell is now some sort of Demonic entity capable of erasing London from existence? And he may as well be as strong as you if not more...and the fact that your control over him is probably as thin as and as fragile as a piece of glass..." He settled his face into his palms as he seemed to groan in annoyance. "So now I got demonic fugitive being hunted by the Shinigami residing in my home... what next...the Demons rioting and causing mass carnage?" He glanced up to Sebastian with a dangerous look. "I assume there's more to this, but get the feeling I will have to talk to Grell if I want those answers...."

William paled slightly as the former Shinigami told him what was happening to Ronald. He had heard of the so called curse, but never realized it had a name, though that was likely because from what he recalled it was the worst of the Curses. As such, probably not mentioned for good reason. "So you telling me you can help Ronald?" His gaze then narrowed slightly. "But I get the feeling it’s going to come at a price. And probably not a price that I want to hear..." His gaze then drifted to Undertaker who seemed to have draped himself over the chair and looked as if he was picking stuff from under his long fingernails. "Or perhaps you’re offering us your pity, since you know things are going to likely get worse. I'm sure if I was in your place, I would do this if only to watch us scramble and hope maybe we learn this time or burn for it... at least that’s what I would do..."

Sebastian had the decency to look at least a little bit jittery at what he'd done. "Technically if he really wanted to he could destroy all life on the planet." he admitted. "But my control over him is more than fragile. As long as I keep him sated." he sighed. "My Lord, I felt you should know everything and then speak to Grell, to attempt to avert a disaster. A Shinigami has been killed, one driven mad... Both elite and both destroyed by Grell's hand already. His power is growing but his desires never waver. He loves me, and will do anything for me. And now he is bound to me, as I am bound to you."

Dorian smiled. "I can help Ronald, and for his sake I will. He's young yet, and has much potential... provided he's properly guided." his tone was pointed, belaying his cheerful expression. "And think of it as an open-ended favor, for the moment. Should we need something in return... either of us...” he said, gesturing to Undertaker. ".. If it is in your power to assist, you will do so. I don't think that's too much to ask for your ... friend's... sanity." he said lightly. "Is that fair?"

Ciel took note of the fact that Sebastian seemed nervous. Likely rightly so, particularly after the other brought up the fact that Grell had already killed at least one of his former colleagues and drove another insane. "God help us all..." he muttered under his breath.” Then might you never waver in making sure he is catered too, as it seems it’s his obsession of you that may be the one thing that prevents our extinction as the Human race..."

William seemed to sigh as he listened to the others bargain. To be honest, he didn't exactly like the fact that in order to save Ronald he had to be willing to consider doing anything the two asked of him when the time came they called in a favor, but at this point he was willing to consider the possible offer in front of him if it meant freeing Ronald form the curse. He just hoped it didn’t come back to bite him in the ass later. "I will accept your offer Dorian, if reluctantly. Only because I can't bear to watch Ronnie suffer for much longer...."

Sebastian nodded. "I don't intend on wavering." he assured Ciel. "But I’d refrain from talking to him if I were you until he's woken on his own." He looked to the food. "now finish your breakfast. All lessons for today are suspended while we figure this out." He did find mild amusement in the fact that the last person who should be invoking God was Ciel.

Dorian smiled. "I know my way to the hospital wing." he said easily. "Undertaker, do as you please, I have to be alone with Ronald to do this." he left the office and made his way to the medic ward. The staff was too stunned to see him to object and did nothing other than hand him Ronald's papers and point him to the room. Dorian entered the room and tsked. "Poor thing." he said as he shut the door behind him. "Tied to a bed, forced into unconsciousness by drugs and betrayed by the one you held most dear." He rolled up his sleeves and summoned his Deathscythe. "You know, this thing was far from easy to achieve…" he told his unresponsive guest “... I suppose patient would be an appropriate word. "Both getting a Deathscythe after leaving the Libraries and discovering this cure." he seemed to like to hear himself talk. He spritzed his hands with some liquid from his weapon and rubbed it on one of the two long nails of his right hand. "Left for love, right for health and vengeance." he quipped. "Now then. You won’t' feel any pain till you wake up." he said wickedly. "But then you'll feel a lot of pain for about an hour or two. I do hope the screams don't alarm too many people... but then again you're insane and locked up in a padded cell." he giggled... it was a rather creepy sound. He scratched Ronald once on each temple, once on the inside of each wrist, and once on the forehead. "Now the dosage is right, it's in your blood and your head. One must feed poison to counteract poison." he removed the IV drip and took out a needle. He injected a small dose of something green into the shunt before he removed it. "That antidote will kick in in about an hour. You should start to wake up soon." He hid all evidence of his work and unlocked the door. "I should expect William to appear soon though, we both know he loves you, even if he doesn't."

Ciel gave the other a raised brow in relation to his commentary, though he also wasn't going to argue the idea of no lessons for today. He wasn't about to waste that opportunity if he could. He worked on finishing his breakfast.

Grell had begun to stir slowly, feeling a bit more alert, if not hungry. He would likely not require as much sleep as say a human it seemed. Just enough to allow his body to rest and relax if more than anything. Suffice to say, his body was still sated as far as sustenance from blood and lust, but he could go for some actual food right now. If anything the food was more like an aesthetic thing to his body, something for the sake of enjoying and in a way to blend in. He reached out to Sebastian's mind and flitted across the others head an image of him teasing the other in matters not meant for public conversation. Once he was done with the slightly provocative mental show, he smirked softly and settled to wait for the other to return.

Undertaker chose to sit with William and William tried to make civil conversation as best he could, though there wasn't a whole lot to discuss, so after a while they both sat in silence. It wasn't till the other seemed to return that he figured it would be safe to go and sit with Ronald, so he would at least have someone there to be there for him.

Sebastian went back to dusting ... for a moment... till he felt Grell stirring. He smiled to himself until the Hybrid started to send him a thought sequence of his love doing a rather lewd and very arousing striptease. Sebastian let out a very un-Sebastian like squeak and his face turned red. He managed to not make any other noises but he was now fidgeting and twitching./Grell! knock it off!/ he thought furiously at him./i'll be there as soon as I can./

Dorian nodded to William. "Come with me. Ronald should be waking in about fifteen minutes." he said calmly. As the Shinigami passed him Dorian winked at Undertaker and subtly scratched William with the aphrodisiac love potion he stored in his left pinky nail. /that oughtaa kick start what should have happened years ago,/ he thought with a smile of satisfaction. 

Ronald was beginning to stir a bit, but hadn't regained consciousness yet. 

Ciel glanced up as he heard a squawk like sound come from Sebastian and he gave him a weird look, particularly as the demon butler's face was nearly as red as a tomato. Ciel smirked almost dangerously. "Shall I assume Grell is awake Sebastian?" HE bit at his lip for a moment, since he was so tempted to laugh his head off. "As you look quite flustered, I am going to gander he got your attention with something possibly very naughty that is I am sure most civilized English mothers and fathers might say was not meant for youngin's eyes and ears...." It was almost sad to say, but he had a feeling he could maybe be willing to deal with Grell being around, if he could look forward to more of these situations of watching his relatively straight laced butler trying not to falter in his grace. 

Grell seemed to smirk softly as he heard Sebastian's response in his head. He leaned back and waited for the other to come retrieve him. 

William had followed Dorian back to the room where Ronald was being kept, not really taking notice of the almost subtle prick against his skin and the fact the other had basically drugged him. Of course, his mind was also all over the place right now, at least till he was able to make sure Ronald would be alright. 

Undertaker watched as Dorian led William off, though his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the other dose William with something. From what he recalled of the others concoctions, it was a powerful lust concoction. He slowly rose to follow after Dorian and William, if only since he was curious, yet at the same time, was ready to makes sure they got lost once that stuff kicked in, cause while it would be quite interesting to see the tight lipped, straight laced Will get laid, he also was quite certain it was also one thought he did not require being a permanent part of his mental archives. 

Sebastian sent Ciel a look that would peel paint. He set down the duster and left the room, going to fetch Grell. He entered his room and just looked at the former Shinigami. He tried not to show his irritation and the fact that he was flustered and aroused now, instead going to him and kissing him gently, doting on him for a few moments before he nodded towards the door. "Ciel is up and ready to speak to you... there's also some food in his office if you're hungry." he said calmly, his voice somehow not shaking madly. 

Dorian winked at Undertaker and fell back behind William, allowing the Shinigami to enter Ronald's room just as the latter's eyes began to flutter open and he let out a soft moan. "Don't worry, old friend." he assured Undertaker under his breath. "Will won't be able to do a thing about what I dosed him with for at least an hour or two... Ronald will be in too much pain." he grinned wickedly. 

Ronald opened his eyes and gazed up at William. His body was wracked with pain, muscles spasmed all at once, but at least the madness had stopped... The constant filmstrip gone from his fevered mind and vision. 

Ciel watched as Sebastian gave him a look that could easily kill, which told Ciel, he was on the mark with his comment. Instead of backing off, he actually began to laugh, letting off a few decent chuckles before regaining composure. 

Grell watched as Sebastian came in and doted on him a little giving him a kiss or two. "Is that so, my dear Sebby-chan? Then I guess we should see about returning to him as soon as we can, though I would say, first we should look at some clothes for me to wear, less you would prefer I speak to your young Lord naked." His gaze then seemed to comb Sebastian's form and he took note of the flustered and aroused sensations he felt from the other. "Though perhaps I should take care of you quickly first, lest you end up with an embarrassing issue in front of your young master, hummm?" 

Undertaker seemed to nod back at Dorian. He responded under his own breath back. "Wise to know, though we should probably vacate soon, I get the feeling there is more interesting things going on in the Human world." 

William entered the room, taking note that the others seemed to stop in the doorway, likely so as the other could be alone with Ronald in a way. He watched as Ronald's eyes slowly fluttered open. One could see he was in extreme pain, though Will simply figured it was likely due to the amount of stress on the others body that the curse had caused. Of course, he had also been whacked pretty hard into unconsciousness with the flat of a Deathscythe as well, if only at the time, it was to help end the others pain till they could get him back here to the Libraries. "Ronald..." 

Sebastian leaned on him. "I can deal with it, but if you insist... the little brat can wait for a few minutes." he said wickedly, having heard the laughter as he left the room. "Though his behavior almost warrants a naked visit from you. It might stop his laughter." He kissed him again. "I’ll find something for you to wear... but first decide if you want to relieve me or not." he said, his smile softening.  
Dorian gazed at him. "You know I like to watch my personal victims squirm, old friend." he said quietly. "It’s rare I get to dose a Shinigami. You know how different our systems are from humans and demons." His eyes were shining with that insane glow of discovery he often got when torturing someone. 

Ronald tried lifting his hand to him and noticed he was tied down. He opened his mouth, every movement of every muscle was pure anguish. "W-Will." he managed, tears falling. Christ even crying hurt! He felt pulsing as poison spread through his system, the pain intensifying every second till finally he let out a loud cry and tried to writhe despite his bonds. 

Grell let off a soft snort. "Sadly I would much rather keep this view for only you...unless you wish to invite the young Lord to share in our shenanigans, but you don't strike me as one to share favorite toys." He returned the kiss as he quickly undid Sebastian's trousers, and worked free the prize he sought. He caressed it gently with his palm first before he drew himself down so he could take the other in his mouth. He was quick, but meticulous in his method, teasing it in a way to get the other satisfied quickly. 

Undertaker seemed to roll his eyes towards Dorian. "You’re a twisted fuck, yet tis probably why I like you so much..." he muttered with a mild touch of annoyance.” Either way, probably best not to stick around TOO long..." He drew up a slight smirk. "Maybe I have other things of interest I would like to do, perhaps with you as company..." 

William watched as the other seemed to slowly be taking in everything going on around him, and heard the other call his name. He could see the other was in pain, though he didn't consider the thought Dorian might have did a little more with the other. Of course, he figured it was likely recovering from such a curse was likely going to not be a pleasant recovery. He reached out and at least untied the others hand, not really seeing much need for the ties anymore, though he let his hands wrap around the others right hand. He let his own grief get the best of him. "I'm sorry that I failed you both...I failed you...and Alan..." He had begun to cry himself, letting everything wash over him, like a dam breaking. 

Sebastian braced himself against the bureau and let Grell tend to him, soft moans tearing from him as the Hybrid began to make quick work of his problem; half thankful that Grell was so dedicated and half concerned that this might become a commonplace problem. He put it out of his head and just enjoyed the attentions for the moment. "That is not up to me, it's up to Bocchan if he wants you to join us." he managed quietly between pants before giving up to the pleasure. 

Dorian blinked. He shifted to brush his hand against Undertaker's arm, careful to be mindful not to scratch him; he wasn't that stupid, and raised an eyebrow. "Hm... sex versus watching Ronald scream in pain and William try to awkwardly hit on him while falling to pieces..." he said, pretending to consider the options. They both knew what would end up happening. 

"You didn't fail me... I ran off... A-Alan?" managed Ronald, trying to breathe as he realized the pain came in definite waves, with about a full minute between waves of complete agony. He was panting and sweating, but for the moment he could speak without being in pain. "Where is he... w-what happened?" the latter question was for both Alan and what the hell had happened to him. He didn't remember much after arriving at the Phantomhive Estate. It was all a blur. 

Grell continued his ministrations, not seeming too concerned if this became a regular thing, though knew he would have to at least be nice to his lover as also didn't need to distract him TOO much. After all, he didn't want to risk a chance that could get the Earl Phantomhive killed because Sebastian couldn't focus on his duties. Of course, this would probably cause the other to push away from him is he let the boy die, and he didn't want that. 

Undertaker felt the others touch against his arm and he made a soft purr of satisfaction at the touch. He shifted so he could ever so carefully nip the others ear, all while keeping an eye to William and Ronald, as he didn't want them to catch the teasing he was doing to Dorian. 

William took in a deep shaky breath. "I did fail you... I should have stopped you from running off..." His gaze drifted away from Ronald for a moment before looking back at the other. "Alan is dead. He was stabbed through the chest with my scythe by Grell. As for you...you ran off and started to go off on Grell, blinded by your pain of his betrayal. He cursed you... He inflicted on you one of the Great Curses. One nearly as horrible if not worse than Alan's Thorns. According to Undertaker and Dorian, it’s called Madness of Spirits. Grell literally forced you watch the Cinematic Records of all the souls you have collected...literally on an endless loop...." He bit as his lip, as he glanced slightly to the two leaning somewhat in the doorway, watching them. "These two were willing to work out an agreement with me to help you. Suffice to say I may or may not regret later the bargain I made, but I was willing to take a chance so I could save you. If we couldn’t figured out how to help you... you probably would have been executed and your soul destroyed..." 

Sebastian let out another few moans and leaned a bit more heavily on the bureau, biting his lip and closing his eyes and absently contemplating how anything remotely sexual he'd ever done before had somehow not felt as good as this one small action besides the mind-blowing sex he'd had with Grell the night before. He quickly climaxed and clung to the dresser, panting. 

Dorian twitched a bit but managed to keep his composure despite the fact that the damned crackpot of a best friend he had knew every subtle thing that turned him on. 

Ronald blinked. He could feel another wave coming but now accompanying it was also intense sorrow. After all he'd been through and worked for, Alan was taken out by one of his own... he'd barely survived when his own lover had fallen... and now to be attacked by Grell... He let out a moan that was more mental anguish than pain and let his head fall back against the pillow. 

"Ahem." Dorian's voice from the doorway "William... he'll be in and out for about an hour before that delayed response antidote kicks in." he said, his voice a mixture of regret and arousal. "But we should get going, as much as I regret to leave the show before it reaches its climax." the only hint that William would get that Ronald's pain was mostly induced for Dorian's twisted pleasure was right there. "Don't blame yourself too badly, Will, Grell was going to go AWOL eventually. If it wasn't on your time, it'd be on someone else’s'." He glanced toward Undertaker. "Let’s get out of here. The panic in the air is making me jittery. I can't stand still any longer." he turned and walked away... though he sort-of didn't want to. Ronald was too busy trying not to scream to really hear a word he'd said. 

Grell watched as Sebastian came undone and he tasted the others seed as he brought the other to climax. He made quick work of swallowing it and licking the other clean, before he released the other from his grip. 

William watched as the other seemed to half process the words he said before being racked with more pain. His gaze shifted back to Undertaker and Dorian as the one announced they would be taking there leave, though mentioning the pain would like come and go for about an hour before the main antidote kicked in. His mind seemed to click slightly on the words, but he knew there was no point to fight the other. Instead a muttered 'Asshole...' was spoken under his breath as he allowed his attention to return to Ronald. He drew in closer and tried to do his best to comfort the other and help him focus on things other than pain. Meanwhile though, he also began to question his feelings for the other. He had always cared for the one before him, yet had never pursued anything. 

Undertaker seemed to nod as the other turned so they could leave, though he knew the other was twitching over leaving watching the two squirm. Undertaker wrapped his arms around Dorian's upper arm and pulled him along, wanting to get back to their place so he could get cozy in the others company. 


	6. Blossoming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, yus...but figured we would finally give ya few bits to ring in the New Year with...
> 
> Tis likely though with this update, it shall be a short spell again before another update, cause after all, you lot will be near close to the current action in the actual ongoing RP, so you'll have to wait for our muses to play nice and write more smut and fun...;P
> 
> Happy New Year...  
> Lobve Raiji and DAN :3

Sebastian quickly recovered, though not as fast as normal, and straightened his clothing before he pulled Grell in for a sweet kiss. "Now let me find you something to wear..." he mused as he dug in the bureau he had been leaning on. “What would you like to wear, love?" he murmured softly. He was sated and calm now. He was starting to discover that he was getting addicted to Grell's touch... and pleasure.

Ronald panted and fought through the next wave, which lasted around ten minutes. When he thought he could endure no more the pain ebbed away, leaving him panting. His vision cleared to see a contemplative look on William's face. "Wh-what's wrong now?" he managed softly, managing to gently squeeze Will's hand with his own weak strength and trembling grasp

Dorian reluctantly left the Libraries and let Undertaker take him back to his place. "Mmn you know I’d only allow you of all people to draw me away from my toys." he murmured gently. He was a nymphomaniac and he knew Undertaker knew it... and occasionally took advantage of it.

Grell savored the kiss before he let Sebastian seek him something in the bureau near them. "For now, I shall be happy with anything that will cover me and keep me warm..." A small smile drew across his face. "Of course, bonus points if the color red is involved..."

William glanced to Ronald as the other seemed to come around again. Of course, his gazed drifted away just as quickly. He bit as his lip, as he tried to decide if he should tell the other his feelings. After a few moments, he spoke. "I like you Ronnie...more than just as a friend..."

Undertaker knew Dorian left with great reluctance, though as they drew back to his place, he drew the other inside. "Oh I know Dori-kun..." A subtle smirk passed his lips as he said that. "I am that one temptation that can pull you away from your toys and your other guilty pleasures." He nipped at the others ear again. "Cause I know all the ways to make you crazy..." The thing the other didn't realize as while there had been close friends for many years, over those years Undertaker's interest as friends had slowly grown to be something more. Yet he had yet to tell the other of his feelings. He knew he probably should, but he always felt as it wasn't quite the right time yet.

Sebastian chuckled softly as he pulled some pants, a shirt and a red jacket from the closet, handing them over. "I usually kept a spare of your favorite clothes just in case I shredded them when you came over for your booty-calls." he said calmly. He glanced to the clock. "Best dress quickly, as much as I enjoy tormenting him, I don't want to risk having my mark flare up because he got impatient. He is a child after all." he said reluctantly.

Ronald blinked at him owlishly, stunned. He was too out of it to truly grasp the significance of the moment, but his breath hitched. "I've loved you since I laid eyes on you..." he murmured softly after a few moments. ”Why do you think I worked my ass off to be your second in command... w-why I stayed late all those n-nights so you could sleep...” He let out a soft moan of pain. "...why I tried to kill that spider that was hurting you at the estate..." a sudden memory of clarity just for that moment. "But you thought I was attacking you... didn't you... you thought I’d gone rogue..."

Dorian groaned. "Don’t call me that." he muttered. He shuddered slightly at the attentions. "Ngh... of course you know my weaknesses." He honestly didn't often think much of the random booty-calls Undertaker paid to him... they weren't very often and far between, but had he actually paid attention (his addiction to sex and torture tended to distract him quite a lot), he might have noticed the fact that this time, his friend had initiated and suggested something when they were in public (sort of)... for the first time.

Grell took the offered items and smirked softly. He slowly slipped into the items, before he moved to adjust the stuff to suit his tastes. Now all he needed to do was at least brush his hair, as it did look a bit of a mess.

Ciel had settled into finding some blank paper and began to doodle, since he really wasn't in the mood for work at the moment. He had glanced over the clock not too long ago and had taken note of the time, noting it had been a reasonable bit of time since Sebastian had left. While he normally would have begun to bugger him as he grew impatient, he chose instead to find something to occupy himself. He smirked softly. He had a feeling the other might have had to take care of certain things before he felt calm enough to return, so he was willing to at least allow the other to compose himself before coming back. Besides he had a feeling it would have been distracting trying to have a conversation with Grell if Sebastian was pacing around flustered like a crazed tomcat.

William seemed to listen as Ronald seemed to confess his own feelings. When the other mentioned a spider, he seemed to flinch slightly. "I think at that time, none of us was sure of what was happening or thinking clearly. The Phantomhive butler drew out the Trancy butler for only one reason, to use him against me, since he knew I would falter against him. He wouldn't have drawn in the spider otherwise, as they can't stand each other..."

Undertaker chuckled. "But it’s fun to call you that...." He continued to tease Dorian with attention. He nipped and licked along the ear and jaw, enjoying making the other twitch. After a few moments though, he pulled back. He knew he would need the other to take care of the things he laced into his nails lest there little romp ended up a bit more unpleasant. He wasn't keen on that sort of thing killing the mood. "I would find it quite pleasurable to do this more often..." The last comment almost a subtle hint as to his feelings for the other.

Sebastian took the brush and began to run it through Grell's hair, almost unconsciously... after all, he did it for Ciel all the time. In short order Grell was presentable, Sebastian was calm and relaxed, and he opened the door, leading the way down to Ciel's office.

Ronald rode out the next wave of pain before responding. "... I know." he panted softly. His face was pale and drawn. ".. I’m sorry." he whispered. His eyes were bright as he gazed up and whispered a pleading request. "Kiss me..." he whispered. For some reason he thought that might help distract him from the pain.

Dorian raised an eyebrow as he pulled away; knowing why, but at the same time... the words he spoke were curious. He vanished into the bathroom to clean his hands thoroughly... Undertaker was the only person he couldn’t' stand to even think about drugging... in any sort of fashion, for some strange reason. He hadn't yet figured out that reason... his obsession for sex often left him realizing his actual feelings besides the urges most the time far too late to actually do anything about them.

Grell allowed for Sebastian to brush his hair, taking enjoyment in the gentle strokes of the brush. He had closed his eyes while the other did so, savoring the feel of the action. Once the other had finished, he let the other lead him to the office.

William seemed to grimace slightly as the other rode out another wave of pain, but when the other whispered that pleading request, he complied, feeling he needed to. To be able to connect to something.

Undertaker moved on over to his chambers where he usually tended to sleep as well as occasionally have a romp, as they would soon be having. He slowly pulled off his shoes and socks, then removed most of the other parts of his outfit, leaving only his pants on for now. He then settled in his bed to wait.

Sebastian entered Ciel's office and dithered a bit trying to figure out where the fuck he should be standing. He ended up grabbing the goddamn duster again and busying himself while the two chatted. He'd step in if he needed to, but for now just kept an ear open.

He'd closed his eyes, honestly not expecting the gentle brush of Will's lips when it came... not really assuming his request would be taken seriously... then again Will had just confessed and he had as well, hadn't he? His eyes flew open and he reached up with his one free hand, shakily, and held him there with what little strength he had left. He felt something shift inside him suddenly... like a blooming warmth spreading from his chest outward, making the pain vanish. That was the true trigger of the aphrodisiac Dorian had set into William... and the true antidote to the poison that Dorian had injected into him to cure the madness. He felt his body relax, no longer tense from pain... he was exhausted, however.

Dorian eventually made his way into Undertaker's bedroom. He shed his shirt and shifted to join him on the bed. "So what triggered this?" he murmured, nuzzling his neck gently. Somehow he sensed this was no normal booty-call.


	7. First Steps...

Grell entered and watched as Sebastian tried to figure out what to do with himself. Meanwhile he walked over towards the chair across from Ciel. "Morning to you Lord Phantomhive. As I understand, Sebastian has made you aware of the situation, and you would like to talk with me, likely asking questions. I will try and answer what I can, though my own memories, or at least the long dormant stuff relating to becoming a hybrid is still waking, so there is a chance I may not be able to answer something now, but might later."

William allowed the other to hold him in place for the moment, though loosened the weakened grip after a few moments. He finds his own body growing warm as he considers what to do next. He also took notice of the change in Ronald’s expression, which he had a feeling meant the pain had lifted. He almost chuckled from the irony.

Undertaker purred gently at the nuzzling, as he then slowly lifted the others chin to capture Dorian into a kiss. Once he had a fill of the kiss, he pulled back slightly, as he gazed in the other’s eyes. "Things on my mind, but I have begun to realize I care for you...as much more than an old friend..."

Sebastian shifted and just kept working, dusting the same place about fifteen times.

Ronald lie there panting to catch his breath. He gazed up at William. "You... have no... Idea... how long... I have... daydreamed about... kissing you." He panted softly, his cheeks dusted a bit pink. ".... It was better than I thought." He bit his lip and gazed up at him. He was starting to revive a bit more... ignoring his exhaustion in favor of attempting to figure out the look on Will's face.

Dorian kissed back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, the skin on skin contact waking up his libido even more so than it already was. "Mmn...Is that so?" he murmured absently, toying with Undertakers' silver hair. It took a few moments for what the other had said to register. "Wait... what?" he said, freezing in place. He was uncertain on how to react... No one had ever really blurted something like that out at him before.

Grell simply settled in the chair and watched the young Lord as he waited on a response. He also was watching Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, taking note of his seemingly lost expression.

William seemed to flush deeply as the other spoke, his heart pounding in his chest.

The other enjoyed the contact of the others skin against his and he let his hands rest along the others waist. When Dorian seemed to finally register what he said, he could feel the other freeze in his arms. "I said I consider you more than a friend Dorian...I have been in love with you for quite some time..."

Sebastian went to stand beside Ciel finally. "Tell me everything you can, then." The young Earl said quietly after a few moments of staring at Grell. The most notable differences in the former Shinigami were his hair and his eyes... plus there was the unsettling aura of power radiating from him. "I'm not sure I have any specific questions more than I just want to know what the hell is going on and how I'm supposed to act around you."

Ronald just continued to watch him. "I can do nothing while pinned like this, Will." he said softly. "Take me home?" it was a request... he didn't care whose home he went to, honestly. Just wanted to be out of this torturous hospital room.

Dorian just stared at him for a solid two minutes before his brain managed to come up with a reply. Even then it sounded rude as hell. "... I had no idea." it was an honest answer, far away from his usual debonair self. He was clearly rattled. His mind was spinning. Did he have feelings for his old friend? If so, could he actually reciprocate it without guilt considering his own impulsive obsessions? He stared at Undertaker in helpless confusion.

Grell seemed to glance over Ciel with an almost reading gaze, as if sizing up if the other was worthy to his words. After a few moments though, he spoke. "I am a Hybrid. I am an entity that is not quite Demon nor Reaper. I have entered into a contract with Sebastian, who has chosen to accept the terms of the contract in question. As long as he keeps me sated, I should be a reasonable person to deal with. If he fails in his duties, let us just say, London will become a cinder pretty quickly." He shifted slightly in the chair to smile softly at the young Phantomhive. “An interesting aspect of course though of our contract that is available, and only due to the prior established contract between you and my contractor, is that I can choose to add you or see you as an extension of the contract. This means I could be willing to accept some orders from you, though this will likely be more limited to use of my services if you require them to rid the city of certain filth. Another interesting little tidbit is because of the way I do things, and because of the prior contract between you, Sebastian also has in a way, set up a failsafe or a second line that might very well protect humans from extinction if I were to lose control. If anything were to happen to him that would make him unable to sustain the contract, either short term or permanently, by taking your blood young Phantomhive, it would enact you as his proxy to act as my retainer until required. In essence you would become the lock and key that kept me from turning the world to ashes. Of course the lock and key would not be anywhere near as strong as if it would be between me and Sebastian, but you would be able to keep me in check for a time." He let his gaze settle towards Sebastian, the gaze held hunger in it.

William seemed to pull back as he sighed softly. "Well first you will have to be cleared before we can leave. After that we can head to my place to rest." He shifted to go and find the medical officer so he could be checked and cleared for him to take home.

Undertaker watched as his old friend seemed to process everything, though as the other responded, he drew back, pulling away from the other, to sit on the side of the bed. He could see the other was confused, probably terrified over his confession. "Forget about it... I...I just had to get it off my chest. But I will understand if you don't feel the same way...I just couldn't keep it in anymore...it was driving me crazy..." For one of the few rare instances in life, Undertaker looked as if he was defeated.

Ciel remained silent for a time, processing this information as Sebastian walked over to Grell. he sent him, settling a soft hand on the Hybrid's shoulder.

Ronald sighed and settled into the bed for a moment as a doctor and two nurses appeared, flanking him and examining him from head to toe. Seeing as he was completely lucid they unbound him and allowed him to sit up as they completed the exam. The doctor was baffled. "Well... whatever Dorian did was effective. He seems fine. Physically exhausted but fine." he admitted after a time, dismissing the nurses.

Dorian was left on the bed, dithering about. He sighed and crawled over to the other, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm not-" he sighed again and tried once more. "I don't-” God dammit why couldn't he get the words out? It hit him then. With people he didn't give a goddamn about, he was eloquent and debonair... aloof and uncaring. If he didn't care... why couldn't' he find words? Finally he tried a last time. "It's clear I care you idiot." Oh that was graceful. He moved to sit beside his dejected friend... lover? Whatever. "For one, would I have left Ronald and William to fend without playing around if I didn't? Would I -" cleared his throat. He'd get this out if it killed him. "Would I be stumbling over myself and confused if I didn't care? I don't know if it’s love... but you've seen me with others... with anyone else... oh God dammit you make me nuts." he muttered. "-With anyone else I'd know exactly what to say... with you... I don't fucking know what to say... I'm a sex addict for god's sake! You know it's hard for me to figure out the difference between baser impulse and actual feelings."

Grell glanced to Sebastian as his hand settled on his shoulder. His nose did occasionally twitch as his stronger senses could pick up the remnants of what the young Phantomhive had had for breakfast. There were still remnants of what had been on the plate.

William watched as they checked Ronald all over and once they finished, they had it seemed he smiled softly as they said he could take the other out of there. He disappeared for a few moments to procure a wheelchair before returning to help Ronald get in.

Undertaker glanced back to Dorian, as the other put a hand on his arm. He listened as the other bumbled and faltered over his words. Trying to speak his mind, as he failed to find the words. As the other finished his little triad, Undertaker seemed to smile softly, before he began to laugh. He got a decent bit of a chuckle out before he stifled the amusement. If was one of those things that was like dam breaking as the tension of the awkwardness seemed to dissipate slowly. He leaned closer and pulled Dorian against him.

Sebastian nodded. He glanced to Ciel and then to Grell. "I'll return in a moment." he said calmly, leaving Grell and Ciel alone as he went to fetch Grell something to eat. he thought at him as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Ciel watched Grell. "I don’t' expect you to lay about." he said carefully. "If my life is in danger and my life is key to Sebastian's happiness, you are to be on the highest alert to anything or anyone coming after us. I assume your senses are heightened far more than Sebastian's."

Ronald stretched out and gratefully stood up and climbed into the wheelchair. He was dead tired, but at the same time... He was full of nervous anticipation energy as he glanced shyly back at Will, sensing he'd probably not be getting sleep anytime soon.

Dorian was happy when Undertaker laughed, but at the same time confused... He felt the other relax... and contentedly leaned against him. "What's so funny?" he murmured, aware his cheeks were burning. He sucked at understanding feelings as obscure as love... but for some reason his heart had begun to race, his stomach was fluttering and he felt something oddly similar to when he got off to torturing people or watching them scream and writhe in pain... but it was also vastly different.

Grell watched as the other excused himself to go make him something to eat. . He then let his gaze fall upon Ciel, his tone taking a similar tone as when Sebastian had questioned him after his awakening. "Don't worry Lord Phantomhive...as I doubt the masses would be keen on a war between Gods and Demons...I shall do as I need to assure the safety of my primary source of sustenance. This of course means making sure you stay breathing. After all, tis quite worthless to me, if Sebastian were to get himself killed. After all between the two of you... you lot are the only thing keeping me from turning this world to a cinder..." He finished speaking and let his gaze shift to inspecting his nails as he waited for Sebastian to return.

Once Ronald had settled into the wheelchair, William wheeled him out and headed towards his home. It was a small flat space, but to him, it was enough. He knew there would be much to talk about between them, but he also knew they would need some rest. At least he did. After all he had found himself restless and unable to sleep well, if at all since all this had started.

Undertaker glanced to Dorian. "Nothing really. Just listening to you try and vent your feelings. I guess it made me feel less awkward over this whole thing..." He could feel the nervous flutter in his stomach and he let his eyes close, as he took a few deep breaths.

Sebastian returned shortly with Grell's requested food and set a place up for him on a portable table, hearing the conversation silently and deciding not to inform Ciel he could hear everything Grell could. He stood back and glanced between the two. "If you two are fine in each other’s company, I have some chores to do considering I gave the rest of the staff the day off. If either of you need me, you both know how to get my attention." he said calmly. He left the room, taking Ciel's empty dishes with him.

Ronald sighed and glanced up to William. He knew enough that Will had no intention of bringing him home and leaving him alone, so he figured the logical thing was that Will would take him to his own home. The thought made him blush a bit. He wondered what it would be like. Was Will as much of an uptight neat freak at home as he was at work? And what about that confession of love? Where would he sleep? He remained silent however, attempting to keep his eyes open.

Dorian blushed even more and shifted. He pushed Undertaker down on the bed. "Old friend... I'm willing to give this a shot." he said quietly. "If only because I want to... and it'd be nice to not have to leave in the morning." he kissed him. "But since you instigate this whole thing... and since I’m being such a clumsy oaf... I'm going to do something unusual... I know you like me topping... but I think it's your turn." he bit his lip and gazed up at him cutely. "I've never been a bottom... it's only fair if we try this that you be the first one to test it."

Grell shifted when Sebastian returned, allowing the other to settle the meal in front of him. He grinned happily, something as simple as a meal made by his beloved was enough to make him happy. The mental conversation was followed by a subtle purr and a slightly dirty thought, though it was nothing like what he had sent Sebastian earlier. He then settled in to eat his meal, seeming to savor the almost simple meal and its flavors.

William made his way to his flat space and entered. It was small and cozy. While being clean and orderly, it was nowhere near as tidy as he kept his office. One could tell someone lived here. It had a living room, small study, kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. He settled the other in the living room, which seemed more like a small library. There was a stack of books over near what appeared to be a well-worn armchair. "Welcome to my home Ronnie..."

Undertaker found himself pushed down and he watched Dorian to see what he would do next. He returned the kiss, drawing the other into him as he seemed to savor it. When the other suggested he be the top for once, his breath seemed to hitch slightly. He then drew in and kissed the other, before shifting to roll the other over so he could settle on top.


	8. Like Sherlock and Moriarty... Plus A Dash of Dirty Things...

Sebastian went on to do his chores, and the chores of the others while Ciel watched Grell, attempting to figure out some way to make conversation. He was honestly a bit at a loss.

Ronald glanced around, quite surprised at the 'lived-in' look that was Will's place. "It's nice." he said, too tired to be able to conceal the surprise in his voice. He climbed out of the chair and stretched, trying to get his bearings after being out for so long and then enduring being strapped to a table. He glanced to William. He was tired... but he didn't want to sleep just yet.

Dorian let him switch positions without a fight, though he had to resist the urge. He was nervous now... giving control of a situation to someone else was hard for him to do... he was so used to always being in command and in control. The fact that he was willing to let Undertaker be in control was a testament to his actual feelings; whether he was conscious of that or not. He gazed up at him with a nervous look on his face, his heart pounding harder, biting his lip, red and green eyes bright. 

Grell continued to work on his meal, sensing the other watching him carefully. He was probably assessing him and likely trying to even begin where to start any sort of normal conversation. Eventually he glanced up and smiled softly. "I do believe I recall you are fond of games Lord Phantomhive. Perhaps a game to appease boredom till Sebastian is free once again?"

William watched as Ronald rose from the chair and stretched, before seeming to look over his place. The others gaze then fell upon him. "I guess I could throw together a quick bite of food..." He shifted to head towards the kitchen space to make something simple, enough to at least tide them over for now.

Undertaker could sense the nervousness in the others movements. This was something significant for the other to allow him this. His gaze locked with Dorian's as he began to trace the others chest slowly. He found the others gaze intriguing, always had. There was a mystery there he so wanted to unlock eventually, but that would be for another day. Yet he always did wonder about those eyes, and why they were that way. It had to have been something that happened after they both had left off and chose to leave the Libraries, since he was certain the others one eye had not always been that way. Of course there was the chance the other had hidden it somehow.

Ciel tilted his head. "Alright then." he said calmly. "Would you like to choose the game?" He had to smile. Perhaps this would be tolerable after all.

Ronald followed him, not wanting to sit down. "Let me help." he said softly. "What are we having?"

Dorian watched him and shivered under the teasing. He bit his lip again and whispered softly. "If you want me to say the words you long to hear... truly dominate me. Pin me... ravish me... make me scream." His eyes held a challenge. It was in that moment, in a sub position... that he realized he was indeed in love with his old friend... for a brief moment he wondered how long it had been. And then he didn't care. The point was he knew now. And now... he was willing to submit. But Undertaker had to earn it.

Grell finished his meal and set the table to the side, as he thought about it. He then glanced over to the young Earl. "Well that would be a matter of the options available, now wouldn't it?"

William turned slightly and scooted him off to a nearby chair. "I got it, don't worry about it. As for what, not sure yet. Shall have to see what I have to serve."

Undertaker seemed to smirk with Dorian's words and he was quick to act on them. He shifted so he could lean over to grab the long black ribbon he usually kept on the nearby nightstand to tie up his hair at night and used it to tie the others wrists together against the headboard. Once he finished that, he moved in to work on making sure to follow Dorian’s word, and ravish him. He started with a kiss that led to a nibble against the ear, which then trailed down to towards the others nipples.

Ciel glanced to the cupboard near them. "I've got a lot of games... I’ve even designed a few of them myself." he said with a smirk. "Most of them strategic... a few of them abstract and cruel." he sounded proud of himself. "So by all means... pick your poison."

Ronald sighed. "Alright… alright." he said quietly. After a few moments. ".... Will... I... we..." he sighed. "William it seems like you're doing everything you can to keep from talking to me." he finally blurted. "I'm honestly not very hungry… for food.”

He was lashed to the headboard almost before he finished talking. He tugged at it slightly, a smirk on his face that quickly turned to an expression of pleasure as the other began to dote upon him. He arched a bit at the nips and kisses as they travelled lower, his eyes fluttering shut.

Grell seemed to think for a few moments before smiling again. "I guess I could go for a game of chess or something of similar vein." Surprisingly enough, while Grell always seemed so aloof, he was actually quite intelligent. Of course, he just never really anyone know just how smart he really was.

Will seemed to stop and turned to face the other. "I...I sorry Ronnie... it’s not that....it’s just ... I'm not sure of the thoughts racing in my head... I guess I tend to find I do other things when I feel jumbled..." He bit as his lip. "Meanwhile I figured even if we considered talking and maybe other things... it may be best to still eat first... after all you probably haven't eaten for at least nearly 24 hours, and I haven't really ate much today myself, since I have been worried about you and this whole situation..."

Undertaker continued his slow torment, taking a moment to pause so as to tease the other with the lack of sensations. He was tempted to blindfold the other, but he also debated if he wanted to move to get one of the scarves from his dresser to blindfold the other with. It seemed though after a few moments, his interest in doing so, made him stop his ministrations, and he slowly slipped away for a moment to find a few of his scarves and brought them back. He switched out the ribbon with one of the scarves, since it would be a bit more flexing and comfortable for Dorian to shift without risking popping a joint. He took the other and used it to blindfold Dorian, so he would not be able to see what was happening. Instead he would be subjected to only interpreting the feel of everything.

Ciel nodded and stood, going over to a small table and opening a drawer. He motioned for Grell to join him at the table. "Due to my favorite game being Chess, Sebastian has gotten me a freestanding chessboard." he said as he began to set up the pieces. He motioned to the corner. "Bring those chairs over here please." he said.

Ronald sighed and sat down. "Fine. But can we at least talk while you cook?" he asked quietly. Without waiting for a reply. "...how long have you known about your feelings for me?" He figured to get right to the 'elephant in the room' so to speak. He was touched that Will had been that worried about him... he was also concerned at the 'deal' Will had struck with Dorian and Undertaker.

He was panting and writhing even before Undertaker had pulled away. He watched with bright eyes as the other returned with scarfs. He let him change out the restraints and felt a slight panic as Undertaker moved to cover his eyes. This, he supposed... would be the ultimate submission. The one who could see all, relinquishing his ability to see. The blindfold even cut off his 'ability' sights. He was completely at the silverette's mercy.

Grell stood and slowly brought the requested chairs over to the table. "Chess is a game of great skill, though it is a pity that some refuse to want to learn it. You can learn many things about a person through a good game of chess..." He settled the chairs in place and settled in his chair to await Ciel to sit as well.

William seemed to sigh and nod softly. He watched as the other sat down and begun to ask questions. "I guess I have come to realize it for a while, but I think a part of me tried to deny it all as well, probably afraid that of the idea of being rejected or just afraid of the reaction or response I would receive." He moved to begin working on a simple soup and found some of the leftover bread he had made a day or so prior.

Once he had covered the others eyes, Undertaker slipped back to tease the others nipples, licking and sucking the one while pinching the other. Meanwhile he let his other hand snake along the others thigh, and up to tease the others slowly tenting trousers.

Ciel sat and glanced at him. "The opening move in chess is always the critical one... It’s true one can learn from it... You can make the first move." he thought to himself.

Ronald blinked. "Why in the multiple layers of hell would you think I would refuse you, William?" he asked quietly, his voice incredulous. "I did everything for you... I worked my ass off to get close to you... I stayed late so you could sleep... I devoted all my spare time to you. William the only person in the entirety of the Libraries that had no idea how in love with you I am is you!" his voice had started soft and slowly grown in volume till he found himself standing, gripping William's shirt and gazing at him passionately.

Dorian writhed, tugging at the bonds, moans tearing from him at random, loving the teasing, and forgetting his concerns about being blindfolded in the heat of passion. "Ahn... mnh...." he was panting. “... Fuck..." Arching into that hand. This was torture to a sex addict.

Grell seemed to smile softly. "Yes it is. And with the right quick, decisive moves, one can even take the game in very few moves...." He opened with a pawn to E4, then watched the other carefully to see where the other would go next.

William felt shaken by the others outburst and he tried to return the other gaze as Ronald gripped his shirt. The fact he had been so oblivious to the others attentions was hard to let sink in. He actually could feel his body begin to tremble. "I...I'm sorry...." He let his gaze pull away.

Undertaker enjoyed the sounds of Dorian beneath him, the fact he was driving the other absolutely crazy made him even more excited. So he continued the slow torture, letting his hand cup the other and begin to tease and massage the point, before pulling back to almost torture the other, before teasing again.

Ciel made his move and sat back, resting his chin on his hand. "Yes, but if one is to learn a thing about his partner, aside from the fact that by your first move alone how aggressive you are, a drawn out game is usually better for assessment rather than a one-two strike method." he said calmly, watching Grell through half-lidded eyes.

That pretty much blew the wind out of his sails and he let his hand drop. "You’re sorry...” he echoed softly. He pretty much deflated. He turned away and moved to go back to sit. "... so am I." he sounded almost dejected.

Dorian bit his lip, panting. "Gnh...” there really wasn't much he could do... not quite at the point of begging yet but damn close.

Grell watched and seemed to analyze the board carefully as if pondering several moves ahead. You could almost see the calculations shifting in his eye, as his gaze scanned the board, likely plotting at least 5 different moves and counters along with the variables. After a few moments, he moved his next piece, before gazing back to Ciel. "Also true, but sometimes the greatest measure of a man is how he fairs under pressure, when everything is against him. How will he fight to bring the odds to his favor?"

William watched as Ronald gaze seemed to grow despondent and the other moved away from him. He turned away from the other, cursing under his breath as he went to finish the meal, though he seemed to let his mind wander, and in doing so, he accidentally burned his hand, which led to him tumbling out a few expletives.

Undertaker decided to trail his nibbles down lower as he continued to the others navel, where he lavished the belly button before moving to tease at the others waistband.

Ciel gazed at him, unimpressed. "Unfortunately Chess is also a game where one hears his more aggressive and cocky opponent's blow the most hot air from their lungs." he said as he leaned forward and made a decisive movement, then sat back.

Ronald made to sit in the kitchen chair and then heard Will start swearing. He got up and went to the ice chest, figuring the idiot had burned himself and grabbed some ice. He deposited it in a dish towel and went to William. "Give me your hand." he ordered. Just because he was depressed now didn’t' mean he didn't still love the bastard.

He swore and arched. "Ngh… Fucking hell stop teasing!" he moaned, but it was less of an order and more pleading in his tone. "Jeeze... I can't take the torment!" writhing a bit more.

Grell seemed to chuckle softly. "Perhaps... but is that not just how humans are?" He seemed to calculate the latest move into whatever stratagem he had playing out in his head and after a moment or two made his next move, both decisive and bold as well as usually highly effective in its purpose. It was likely another reason why Grell tended to be so bored with life most times. His skill with such games as these, had led to many to stop playing with him, since it was near impossible for most he had known to usually beat him.

William glanced over to Ronald before offering his hand to the other. He did try to keep an eye on the soup in the pot though, since he didn't want it to burn either.

Undertaker glanced up towards Dorian’s blindfolded face, and made a soft tutting sound. "Now...now...patience is a virtue..." The tone playful and mischievous. He then stripped the other of his trousers before he shifted to relieve his own and settled back to let his own bare skin touch the others. He then moved to begin a nearly slow sensuous torture of the other now exposed member.

Ciel's eyes glinted. "If you are not human, you are certainly playing like one." he said with a smirk. "At this point Mey Rin would be a more entertaining opponent." He gazed at the board. He wasn't cocky, just experienced and calculating. "I may be young, but I have many games under my belt. However you may have more... but you're distracted."

Sebastian was wandering, his thoughts on Grell, unconsciously sending him mental images of them in compromising positions.

Ronald gazed at Will's hand. "It’s not bad." he said after a few moments. "A few minutes with ice on it and you should be fine." He went back to sit down, leaving the ice wrapped around Will's hand. He still sounded a bit down and upset. "Listen, I’m going to go lay down till you're done cooking. Try not to boil yourself again." he said quietly, getting up again and leaving Will to his thoughts as he flopped onto the couch.

He bit his lip and writhed, hearing the teasing chastising and then the torment resumed; albeit without their pants. He arched into each touch, moaning and panting, his eyes closed under the blindfold, trembling with the effort of trying to keep his self-control intact. "Mgn... fuck... Undertaker...” he muttered. Oh this felt exquisite...

"When in Rome..." He closed his eyes and shut out the intrusive thoughts, though he sent back the images to Sebastian. he sent off towards Sebastian after 'returning' the images back at him. As his mind was now clear again from the subtle distraction, his gaze seemed to glow briefly. "Well distractions can easily be ignored if you focus yourself...dear Sebby-chan it seems was thinking of me... and well you probably don't want to know the details..." He smirked softly. He then responded with his next move, which showed that he was no longer distracted and now solely focused on Ciel and the game. Now it was time to show the young Earl just who he was playing with.

William glanced down to his hand seemed to nod as Ronald said it would be fine after a few more moments of ice. When the other mentioned he would go and lay down for now, William seemed to sigh, but simply nodded softly. Once the other moved off to lay down, he went to go try and finish the soup.

Undertaker continued his slow, subtle tortures as he then began to tease the others entrance slowly. For now it was a simple tease, but he would soon grab the oil he kept for lubricant in a short while. He also began to suck at the head, just if only to tease the other even more.

Ciel chuckled, putting his hands in a contemplative 'steeple' sort of position as he watched Grell. He was silent, his eyes watching both Grell and the chessboard like a hawk. Grell would find that he was more than a worthy opponent. He wasn't the Queen's bloodhound for nothing. Calculating at almost a super-human speed he moved his pieces with decisive precision. "Check." was all he said, relaxing back into a contemplative repose once more. When Ciel played, it was as if he separated himself from the world and his demeanor generally unnerved anyone he played with.

Sebastian blinked and twitched, then resumed cleaning, feeling Grell shut him out. /Bocchan is on his own now. / He thought with a wry grin.

Ronald lay on the couch, tears of frustration tearing from him along with a soft sob of anguish. He was sore and tired, and he wanted to be in Will's arms, but the elder was making it fucking hard and a chore to even bring shit up. /evasive bastard./ He thought as he clutched his fingers into a fist and punched one of the cushions. "... ow."

Dorian was beyond words, beyond anything as he let out a soft 'oh!' exclamation and panted. The teasing was getting to him, hell he'd orgasm from that alone if the silverette wasn't careful.

Grell sat and watched as the other made a move to put his king in check, and he settled in, now having blocked out Sebastian for the time being. After what seemed like a good few minutes, he moved, taking the offending piece out with another, before he too settled back into a contemplative position. Much like Ciel, he was very good at these sorts of things... in fact chess had been something he had become known for when he had been alive. Of course things happened in his life as well that ended up affecting him badly to which was what had put him in the situation he had been in before he made the contract with Sebastian.

William tried to hurry and finish up the meal, though his thoughts and gaze turned towards the living room, where he heard soft sobbing. He seemed to sigh heavily as he finished up the meal and settled it into bowls with some bread and took it out to the living room. It wasn't that he was trying to be difficult on purpose, it was just that he wasn't sure whether he could trust himself or the feelings that drove him. One could say it was something the others didn't know about him. While he could be strong, he was also very insecure when it came to situations of the heart like this. After all he had been betrayed one too many times in life, which had left it scars on his heart.

Undertaker continued his motions for the time being, knowing the other was likely close. It didn't seem to be of a bother to him though, since he would likely get him going again quickly. He finally grabbed the oil and slicked his fingers and pressed one into Dorian’s entrance, beginning to work and prepare him for the next bit, though he did begin to ease back on the other touches, as he was also feeling the mischievousness of driving the other crazy.


End file.
